


Soulless Loves

by Multi_Memories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/F, Girl Penis, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, References to Addiction, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Memories/pseuds/Multi_Memories
Summary: She’s jumping with excitement. She and her best friend, Raven were meeting their favorite band, Soulless Loves. They’ve both had crushes on the three sisters in the rock trio, Lexa, Anya, and Gaia Woods since they were 15. They had backstage passes for after the concert ended but Raven and Octavia didn’t want to wait.“Raven, we can’t be back here,” Clarke said, trying to stop them from walking backstage. Surprisingly there wasn’t a lot of security so they got back easily. The two walked through the halls, Clarke looking behind them, making sure no one was following.“Hey guys,” Raven whispered, making her turn around. “Their changing room.” Clarke tried to stop her as she creaked open the door. The two of them looked through the crack their jaws dropped.Drummer, Lexa Woods, had her mouth to a person’s neck and two strands of blood dripped won their neck. Her eyes were slits, almost black and when she pulled away, she had sharp fangs drenched in blood. The girls tried to back up but Raven tripped over Clarke and they fell into the room. Lexa’s eyes shot to them and the person dropped, lifeless.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Gaia
Comments: 112
Kudos: 277





	1. Backstage Passes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a note before you get into this story, this has been uploaded before. It was under the name of Blood Thirsty and this is a revamped, reupload. Plot, characters and everything is the same but I thought that it needed a new coat of paint so here we are. 
> 
> For my old fans of Blood Thirsty, I'm sorry for my disappearance. It was unprecedented and wrong. I left you guys hanging and I deeply apologize. I understand if any of you don't come back so all I can say is pretty please, cut this story some slack. Not me, the story. I will be back and better than I was before as evident in this first chapter. Again I apologize and I hope you guys will enjoy this reboot. -- BennettGumball
> 
> Songs in this Chapter:  
> • Empty - Metric  
> • I Only Lie When I Love You - Royal Blood

Clarke and Raven have been best friends since they were 6. They’ve been head-bangers since they were 14. They both loved rock music with a passion. They had posters of their favorite bands hanged in their rooms, covering the walls. Their favorite band was Soulless Nightmares, three Australian sisters who debuted when they were 15 and 16. Their first song was Black Sheep and the two friends still repeatedly listened. Now, Clarke and Raven were 19, fresh into their first year of college. To celebrate, Clarke’s mother, Abby, got the two girls backstage passes for the band who were touring California.

“Ok so, we got the money?” Clarke said, going over a checklist. They were making sure they were prepared. They’ve been to 6 Soulless concerts before and the prices for merch and concessions were out of this world.

“Mones,” Raven called, stuffing her wallet in her pocket.

“Food?”

“Packed,” the Latina said, rummaging through the various chips and snack packs.

“Water?” Clarke asked.

“Gotta be hydrated,” She called out. “I think we got everything.”

“I think so too. Do you have the records?” Listening to the sisters on vinyl was almost as good as hearing them live and this was their first chance to get them signed.

“Yep, and an extra marker. Clarke, we’re set.” Raven said and Clarke put down her phone.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe that we’re meeting them,” She pushed her hair from her face and held it.

“I know right! It sucks that Octavia can’t come. Why did Bellamy have to get shot now?” She said annoyed, crossing her arms.

“It’s kind of his job as a cop, Raven,” Clarke chuckled and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah yeah, defending your boyfriend was always,” Raven joked and Clarke swatted at her.

“Bellamy is not my boyfriend,” Clarke quickly objected. “Never in a million years.”

“Yeah, you’re more after Lexa,” Raven said in a dreamy voice. “Her angelic voice and her rough hands from holding the drumsticks all these years.”

“I am winning her tonight ok?” Clarke said. She grabbed her leather jacket and put it on. “This is finally my chance to see her up close and she will like what she sees.”

“While you do that, I’ll be winning Anya. Oh my god, why does she wear sleeveless shirts? She knows she’s making me jealous, showing off to all those other girls,” Raven said, putting on her boots.

“Anya doesn’t even know you, why would she?” Clarke said, heading to the mirror to check up on her makeup, carefully applying crimson red lipstick

Raven turned around quickly, “Why would Lexa know you? Hell, or even Gaia?”

Clarke flipped her off. “Let’s just agree that none of them know us ok? But we can change that tonight.” She was wearing a pearly all-white dress that came right under her butt. She had on red and black boots and draped over her shoulders, a semi-worn black leather jacket. Her lipstick topped it all off.

Raven was wearing tight just above knee shorts that showed off her tattoo. She had on a black t-shirt with Soulless Nightmares written on it like dripping blood. Topping it, she had on a red suede moto jacket and red snapback with blood dripping over white.

Raven picked up her phone and called Octavia. “Hey O, you sure you can’t go? It would suck not having you here”

“Raven, I want to go more than anything but I can’t. Bell needs me and I have to stay with him. Just get a picture with Gaia for me and a video of her saying my name. You know I love her accent.”

“Don’t we all? But fine O, I’ll get your video. I’ll even make sure she draws it out.”

“Thanks, Raven. Bell’s calling me so I gotta go, tell Gaia I love her!” And Octavia hung up.

“Ready? It’s a 30-minute drive there,” Clarke said, getting her keys and bag.

“Yeah, got your pass?” Raven raised hers that was on her neck.

“Got it,” Clarke showed her. “Let’s go.”

*** * ***

The two made it to Long Beach in a reasonable amount of time, 40 minutes wasn’t that bad. It was only 7:34 and the concert started at 8:30 with the meet and greet at 8. They got VIP parking with their passes and Clarke showing off her...assets. The concert wall was flooded with people. Fans came far and wide for this. Raven spotted the meet and greet line and to say that it was long was an understatement. Now, Soulless Nightmares didn’t sell a lot of VIP passes, maybe 20 or 30 every time they had one, which was 1 in 20 concerts, and people kept coming back with old passes, thinking they could get through and meet the girls.

Clarke and Raven sat in line for a few minutes until the engineering major started to get impatient.

“Come on Clarke, let’s just sit in the car.” She was leaning on the dividers, feet aching.

“No Raven, we have to stay here. If we leave, the line could get longer and they could close it. Mom spent too much money on us for us not to get to see them. You can wait a little longer,” Clarke said in her motherly voice.

A little longer turned into 45 minutes longer and they barely moved an inch. Raven had grown more and more annoyed had had enough.

“I’m leaving.” She headed towards the entrance and Clarke had to follow. The blonde tried to stop her as they walk out and she leads her to the back of the concert hall.

“Raven, what the hell? Come on, we gotta get back there. We already lost our spot.” The Latina went behind some dumpsters and Clarke rolled her eyes. “What the fuck Raven?”

“Just come over and help me with this. We’ll get an even better VIP meet and greet.” Raven started to push the dumpster until it was under an open window. She climbed up and stuck her hand out to Clarke. The artist looked around first but took it and got on the dumpster. It rocked as they climbed through the window and it shut behind them.

“Where are we?” Clarke whispered. Raven shrugged but pointed down the hall. They sneaked quickly, hiding if they heard voices. The girls peeked out and saw that they were on stage. Like on the real stage.

“Holy shit Clarke,” The brunette exclaimed. “This is epic.”

“But it’s also against the rules Raven, we could get thrown out for trespassing and if that was horrible, we wouldn’t be able to meet them.”

“No one will know if we don’t mess with anything.” They left the stage and continued to walk down. They reached a hall and Raven began to walk down it. “We’ll just look for the sisters and if we don’t find them, we’ll leave.”

“Raven, we can’t be back here seriously,” Clarke said, trying to stop her. Surprisingly there wasn’t a lot of security so they got through easily. As the two walked the halls, Clarke looking behind her, making sure no one was following them.

“Hey Clarke,” Raven whispered, making her turn around. “Their changing room.” Clarke tried to stop her as she creaked open the door. The friend looked through the crack with one eye and their jaws dropped.

Drummer, Lexa Woods, had her mouth to a person's neck and they were bleeding profusely. Her eyes were slits, almost black and when she pulled away, she had sharp fangs drenched in blood. The girls tried to back up but Raven tripped over Clarke’s foot and they fell into the room. Lexa’s eyes shot to them and the person dropped, lifeless. Clarke watched as they took their last dying breath.

*** * ***

“Why the fuck were you drinking at this time Lexa? Someone could have smelled it on you,” Anya scolded her younger sister. “And look, they found you.” She pointed at the two young girls, sitting down on the couch, fear dripping from them.

“I was hungry, what if I took it out on one of the fans huh? Lexa Woods, blood drinker! The coalition would have my head,” Lexa yelled back. “And we can just make them forget.”

“You know it takes too much out of Gaia and we have a concert in 30 minutes! We can’t have her drained!” Anya brushed her hair through her hair roughly. “I can’t believe you!”

“Calm down, I can just drink some them then,” She suggested. “They’ll wake up disorientated. That way, no harm is done.”

“You just drunk from someone, just drunk and you thinking of doing it again? Quit making decisions with your fangs!” Anya yelled. Puffing out a breath of air, she turned to the girls and saw them lock up with fear. “I’m sorry you had to see that. My sister is a fucking idiot.” Lexa scoffed. “Enough out of you.”

“Do not talk to me like that. You might b my older sister but you know your place,” Lexa growled at her. “What are we going to do?”

“Huh me?” Anya said. “I’m going to go to the meet and greet and wait until after the concert to get my fill. You are figuring out this mess.”

Lexa shrugged and spoke, “We can still just kill them.”

“No! No!” Clarke yelled. They stared at her and she cleared her throat. “Don’t kill us, please.”

“You weren’t even supposed to be back here,” Lexa addressed. “Why shouldn’t we kill you?”

“What if one of us gets out of here and tells the world that you’re cannibals?” Raven said. The sisters laughed. “What?”

“One, you’re not leaving, there’s no way,” Anya started. “And two, we’re not cannibals.”

“Then what the fuck are you?” Raven questioned.

“Put two and two together, sweetheart. Haven’t you seen Twilight even if it’s a dead lie,” Anya told her.

“A horrible one really,” Lexa stated.

A moment of realization went through the two. “You’re vampires! Like honest to god vampires?” Raven asked.

“Yours truly sweetheart,” Anya grinned at her sticking her fangs out. “Anyway, yeah you two aren’t leaving. We can’t have us being outed.”

“Why not? It’s not like bullets can hurt you,” Clarke said, still a bit shocked by the body on the floor which was now covered with a sheet.

“Where there are vampires...” Lexa started, pacing.

“There are vampire hunters. People who will kill us at any cost,” Anya rubbed her head. “And I am not dying now, princess. We’ve come too far.”

“I am not a princess,” Clarke huffed at her. Lexa looked her up and down and licked her lips. She squatted in front of the blonde.

“Maybe not but you do smell like one,” Her green eyes turned to slits with flicks of golden in the overpowering black.

“Lexa, control yourself. You’re still on your high right?” Anya said, standing in front of her.

“Not really, it’s kinda worn but blondie over there is looking very appetizing, isn’t she?” The drummer’s voice didn’t sound like it usually did. It was dark and deep, like a volcano rumbling. Her teeth seemed to glisten white and her fangs unsheathed.

“Lexa, no. Don’t do it, she doesn’t know what you can do.” Anya said, stopping her by grabbing her arm.

“How about I show her?” She chuckled dryly, getting close to her neck, sniffing deeply.

“No Alexandria, don’t do it. You’re better than your impulses.”

“Anya, I can smell her blood and feel her pulse. She’s not even bleeding and I want her so bad,” Lexa said. Anya had her arms around Lexa, holding her back.

“Lexa no, no you’re better than it. Don’t you remember what happened last time?” With those words, Lexa’s eyes widen back to her normal form and she calmed down. She backed away from Clarke and looked her in the eye.

“I’m sorry,” apologizing to the girl and standing. “I didn’t mean to lose control like that. She’s just doing something to me and I can’t feel anything else but to drink her dry.”

“I know Lexa, I can feel it too,” Lexa growled at her. “Not for blondie there but….her friend. You just have to control it.” Lexa nodded and they turned to the girls.

“Ok, so...we have to work this out somehow. We won’t kill you but I can’t trust that you’ll keep us a secret. If you don’t, we’ll have to kill you,” Anya said.

“You can just let us go,” Clarke began. “You don’t have to keep us here. We won’t tell anyone.” Raven scoffed and Clarke elbowed her. “Right?”

“Yeah, right,” Raven agreed, rubbing her arm and glaring at Clarke.

“We can’t let you go either. Can’t trust that,” Anya said. She started to pace. Lexa didn’t take her eyes of Clarke. They ventured to her face then her neck, all down her body like a burning fire, back up to her face. She made eye contact with blue and Clarke squirmed, a mix of uncomfortable and turned on. She crossed her legs and hoped they couldn’t smell her. Lexa took a whiff and her eyes changed, growing but she didn’t move. She just stared Clarke in the eye.

“Lexa, you’re Heda. What can we do?” Anya asked.

“Keep them,” Her voice rumbled, husky, and she cleared her throat. “Keep them.”

“Keep them?” Anya questioned.

“Keep us? Wait why?” Clarke said, sitting up.

“Clarke, I believe your name is, I cannot let you go. I put myself, Anya and our sister Gaia at stake if we do. We can’t kill you because that would be unnecessary so our only option is to keep you.”

“Like your pets?” Raven scoffed. “Hell no.”

“Raven,” Anya said to her. “If you leave here tonight without us, you will not live to see the morning. Either by us or the others.”

“Why else can’t we leave?” Clarke questioned.

“Because, it seems Lexa here has imprinted on you blondie, and I believe that I imprinted on your friend here too, so...we’re keeping you.”

“Haha, bye,” Raven said, getting up and heading for the door. Just as she began to reach for the door, she was against the wall, hands over her head. Anya was face to face with her, eyes slits and an icky black. She flashed her fangs at Raven and the woman whimpered.

“Let her go!” Clarke yelled, standing up. Anya backs up from her and her face returned to normal.

“Sit down girl, before I do something I might regret.” Raven nodded and sat next to Clarke.

“We’re keeping you. This is sort of like a kidnapping.” Just as Lexa said that her clock began to beep.

“Lexa, the greeting.”

“Yeah, shit,” She looked at her shirt covered in blood. She opened her bag and stripped off the bloody one, putting on a white shirt.

“You guys can still see the concert by the way, just in a different way you expected.”

Clarke and Raven were still backstage but in a different way. They were sitting on the side, out of view, but they still could see the band performing. Soulless Nightmares had started an hour ago, Lexa on the drums, Gaia on bass with vocals, and Anya in front with her electric guitar. They all had vocals but Anya was the lead. Cheering went through the crowd as Anya started to play slowly.

_There was no way out_  
_The only way out was to give in_  
_When there’s no way out, the only way out was to give in_  
_How I love to…_  
_How I love to..._

_How I love to give in_

Lexa started to play her snare and Gaia came in slowly.

_Here, no one sleeps_  
_One lays while the other lies down_  
_Where no one sleeps, one lays up while the other lies down_  
_Ask the line on your face what the line on your hand meant_  
_We, we couldn’t see what was coming_

The lights dimmed on stage and Clarke and Raven waited for the drop. The lights flashed back on as all three sisters started out. Lexa’s pace got faster and Anya’s tempo changed.

_Shake your head, it’s empty_  
_Shake your hips, move your feet_  
_Shake your head, it’s empty_  
_Shake your hips, move your feet_

Anya started to rip on the guitar, her dirty brown hair messing her vision as she got serious.

_Shake your head, it’s empty_  
_Shake your hips, move your feet_  
_Shake your head, it’s empty_  
_Shake your hips, move your feet_

As the song got closer to the end, the crowd roared, cheering their names. Clarke and Raven stood from their seats and started to sing to each other, banging their heads with the beat. Anya stepped away from the mike, still playing as Gaia moved in front of it.

_I’m so glad that I’m an island_  
_I’m so glad that I’m an island_  
_I’m so glad that I’m an island now_

She vocalized and Lexa joined her. The beat started to fade out until Lexa’s drums were the only things. After that, Anya joined back in. With the outro of the song, Lexa began to sing.

_Sickness was fixing me some_  
_Coughed out my heart in the last stall_  
_Now that the damage is done_  
_I never miss it at all_

The song faded out until Lexa played the last beat. The crowd roared and screamed out their names while applauding. The sisters smiled and blew kisses at them.  
“Ok!” Anya yelled into the mike. “For the last song of the night, it’s Lexa!” Everyone screamed. Shrieks from girls and guys alike filled the hall. Clarke and Raven had to cover their ears. They realized how loud it actually was on the other side. Lexa fixed the mike on her face as she pointed to Gaia and Anya.

_I only lie when I love you_  
_I only crawl when I hit the ground_  
_You only cry when I love you (you!)_  
_I only lie when I make a sound_

Clarke’s jaw dropped and she squealed as she heard her favorite song begin. Lexa heard and looked over, smirking.

_Go ahead muck about_  
_I got my conscient twisted_  
_Pull your hair_  
_Make me shout_  
_It’s just that you insisted_  
_I was good for nothing_  
_Like you were onto something_

_I only lie when I love you_  
_I only crawl when I hit the ground_  
_You only cry when I love you (you!)_  
_I only lie when I make a sound_

She looked at Clarke then at her sisters as they started the chorus.

_I only lie when I_  
_I only lie when I_  
_I only lie when I_  
_I only lie when I_

_I only lie when I love you_  
_I only crawl when I hit the ground_  
_You only cry when I love you (you!)_  
_I only lie when I make a sound_

She stopped singing to freak on the drums. Clarke cheered and rock her head only with the beat. Gaia moved to her mike.

_Go ahead pull the plug_  
_Broken finger, sticky finger_  
_Now I can’t get it off my chest_  
_And now I’m wishing you were someone else_  
_You know I’m up to something_

_Diagnosed, no disease_  
_Got a suspicion_  
_But you just can’t find it up your sleeve_  
_And now I beg the truth be told from someone else_  
_All of that fuss for nothing_

_I only lie when I love you_  
_I only crawl when I hit the ground_  
_You only cry when I love you (you!)_  
_I only lie when I make a sound_

_I only lie when I_  
_I only lie when I_  
_I only lie when I_  
_I only lie when I_

_I only lie when I love you_  
_I only crawl when I hit the ground_  
_You only cry when I love you (you!)_  
_I only lie when I make a sound_

With the last lyric, the sisters lost control. They started playing the rest of the song until Lexa pounds the last beat and she stands up, all of them bowing. The crowd cheers their lungs out as the girls leave the stage, bowing and blowing kisses. During the concert, their shirts had been taken off and thrown to three lucky people. They walk down, sweaty and hair stuck to their faces. Gaia looked at them.

“These the girls?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Lexa said, pouring water on her body. Clarke bit her lip as it ran down her abs. Anya stretched her arms up over her head and unconsciously flexed. Raven held in a groan.

“Welcome to the crew. You’ve met my older sisters, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Gaia smiled, flashing her fangs.

“Gaia, keep them in. We’re about to get a drink away.”

“Ugh, the groupies are so nasty. They’re all hyped up on drugs all the time,” Gaia huffed, slumping in her seat.

“Yeah, that’s why I got a drink before the concert.”

“Yeah Lex, and that’s why we imprinted on them,” Anya growled. Lexa growled back.

“I do not want another incident ok? We had enough shit covering up the crew member dying last time. I’ll just go find a hobo or something.”

“Make sure they’re clean. See if you can find someone who is just walking around, like a businessman,” Lexa called as her sister left. Gaia got another shirt and hopped out the window.

“So, she’s one too?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah. We all are. The Woods Vampires.” Lexa grinned at her with her fangs. Clarke cleared her throat.

“So you’re going to eat us?” Raven asked.

“If we were, we’d already had done it,” Anya says, drinking her water. “We won’t drink from you unless you ask us.”

“We would never ask you,” Clarke and Raven say in unison.

“Then we won’t do it. But just know, you’re ours now.” Anya and Lexa say at the same time also.

“Yours? No way, we’re leaving, we’ve had enough,” Clarke says and they both get up. Lexa is in front of the door before Clarke blinks.

“Don’t you get it? You’re ours now, forever. Get it?”


	2. Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very explain-y. Get a little background on the vampiric sisters

They were in the Presidential Suite at Ace Hotel. Lexa was on her bed, drumming on the mattress with her drumsticks. Anya was lightly strumming her guitar and Gaia was in the bathroom. It was almost 2:30 in the morning. 

“So along with being vampires, you’re nocturnal too?” Raven deadpanned. 

“No, we’re just not tired yet,” Anya commented. “Plus, I haven’t gotten my drink yet.” 

“You’re going to kill someone too?” Clarke grimaced. 

“I never kill,” Anya says. “Well, I did a few times when I was younger but not today. People notice when others go missing and it grabs attention. I’m just going to break into a blood bank or kill a hobo like Lexa should have done.” 

“She was all over me, you know how I get. I could feel the blood in her heart and it was irritating me by continuing to beat that fast,” Lexa defended herself. “I’ll try not to do it again.” 

“No, just no.” Clarke stood up. “I can’t have you killing anyone else, on purpose or not. You don’t care for human life, we’re just your food.” She walked up to Lexa and poked her chest. “You can’t go out like that again.” 

“What will you do to stop me, Blondie? If I get hungry, I got to eat.” Lexa stood in her face. Clarke’s eyes flicker led from her mouth to her eyes.

She hesitated before speaking, “I don’t want to die and I sorta don’t want you to either so...you can drink from me.”

“What!” Raven and Anya yell at the same time. Brake shot up and went to her friend. 

“No no no, Clarke, you cannot do that. We saw what she’s capable of in the changing room.” Raven grabbed her arms. She turned to the sisters, “Can’t you guys just let us go?” 

“Sorry, Blondie already offered herself up. She’s mine now whether you like it or not.” Lexa moves her arms around Clarke’s waist and the blonde’s face flushes. She licks her ear predatorily and Clarke stiffens a moan.

“If you’re going to drink from me,” Clarke croaks. “You can’t drink from anyone else. Not even from willing people.” 

“What if you need to recharge? What about then?” Anya says from the loveseat. 

“Blood bags,” Clarke suggests. “My mom works at a hospital, I can steal her badge and get you some.” 

“Has to be fresh though. That stale shit tastes like death.” Lexa lets go of Clarke and lays back on the bed. Clarke lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“You are death,” Raven fumed. 

“Hey hey hey, if Clarke is yours, doesn’t that make Raven mine?” Anya asks, moving behind her with a flash. The Latina feels something against her ass but doesn’t comment on it. 

“No, it does not,” Raven growls at her, moving away. Anya lifts her and she shrieks in fear. 

“Then why do you smell so turned on huh?” She husks in the girl’s ear as she sets her down on her feet. “You’re mine by default.” 

“If, if we’re doing this, we need some ground rules.” Raven desperately tried to cross her legs to relieve some tension but Anya’s grip was too tight. 

“Understandable.” Anya lets her go and sits next to Lexa. “Go ahead, discipline us.” 

“Well, rule 1, no drinking of anyone else unless it’s us blood bags or animals. You can’t break that or any agreement we make will be void immediately and we leave. 2, you have to ask us if you need our blood, it can’t be involuntary in any way. And 3, we need a weapon to protect ourselves.” 

“Protect yourself from what? From us? We won’t hurt you,” Anya chuckles. “Right Lex?” 

“I don’t know Anya. I mean, it’s taking all my strength right now to not jump Blondie here. I know it’s the same for you and her.” She gestures towards Raven and Anya sighs. 

“You’re right. They _might_ need to protect themselves from us.” Anya strokes the back of her neck. 

“So what works?” Raven asks. “Garlic? Holy water?” 

“Neither of those really do anything to us, we can eat garlic and drink water very occasionally if we want. But to ease your minds, we do have something for you.” Anya moves over to her bag. She takes out two wrapped objects and hands them to the girls. “These will kill us immediately. Us or any other vampire.” 

They unwrap it. Inside of cloths are two small blades, in jeweled sheaths. They take the blades from their sheaths and the sisters hiss at the sight of them. 

“Blades we took from some hunters. They work very well so do you mind closing them?” Lexa says with a hiss and her eyes are black again. They put the daggers back in the sheath. 

“Ok, that works.” Raven chuckles. 

“One cut and the area around starts to burn. It’s excruciatingly painful, we’ve all been cut by it before.” Lexa and Anya show a cut on their arms that haven’t healed at all. “That was a couple of hundred years ago. We never heal from them.” 

Raven raises her eyebrows. “So wait, you’re not 21 and 23?” The vampiric sisters roll their eyes. 

“I’m Alexandria Dru from Venice. I died when I was 23 in 1320, couple hundred years ago, and I turned 700 a few months ago," Lexa said. "Great Council of Venice were the ones who had me bite it." She faked a noose around her neck.

“I’m Anya Lyra from the Byzantine Empire. I died when I was 29 in 1117, 903 years ago. Caught a sickness and didn't come back from it," Anya said, shrugging.

“Whoa, you guys are old as hell. That is not what I expected,” Raven exclaimed. 

“Yeah well, what did you expect?” Anya said. 

Raven shrugged “I’m not even sure.”

“So, you aren’t sisters either?” Clarke asked. 

“Nope but we’re turning sisters though. Like the same vampire turned us,” Lexa explained. 

“Gaia too?” They nod. “How old is she?”

“She died in 1643, not that long ago. She’s a baby compared to us and who we know.”

Clarke was curious, “Who turned you?” 

Lexa and Anya shared a look and the drummer sighed. “We’d rather not tell you, it’s a long story.” 

“We have time, we’re stuck with you,” Clarke says, sitting down on a chair. Lexa rolled her eyes. 

“No, we’re not talking about her,” Anya says. “Just no.” 

“Fine, fine but can we at least get our phones back?” The vampires handed them back. “Thank you. I need to text my mom some excuse for why we can’t come back.” 

“Who said you couldn’t go back?” Anya said. “We’ve just established a claim on you, you can continue to do your normal life.” 

“But what when you get back on tour?” Raven questions. 

“You’ll come with us. We can pay for your transfer to online classes so you can come along with us. We have enough money to buy you things you require so it’s not a problem,” Anya explained. 

“Hey hey hey!” Gaia yelled, coming out of the bathroom. “What about me? Who do I drink from?” 

“You’re on your own sis,” Lexa jokes and Anya nudges her. 

Raven and Clarke look at each other, “Actually, we may have a person for you.” 

*** * ***

“WHAT? NO FUCKING WAY!” Octavia yelled as she opened her door. There was yelling and squealing from outside and it was 9 in the morning. They walked in and Octavia’s pulse rose as she saw the girl of her dreams. Gaia Woods, 19 and beautiful as ever. Gaia winked at her and Octavia wanted to pass out. “W-what Clarke? Raven?” 

“Yeah O, it’s really them,” Raven said.

“I, I know that. What, what are they doing here?” She asked. 

“Can we go to your room? It’ll be better to talk,” Gaia asks, rubbing her arm. Octavia blushes furiously and nods. They head upstairs and the guards stay downstairs. 

“What are we talking about?” She said breathlessly. 

“You might want to sit down O, it’s a lot.” Octavia sits and looks at them. 

“What is it? You guys werewolves or something?” She jokes and they stare deadly at her. 

“Werewolves don’t exist,” Lexa deadpans. 

“What about that guy we met once, in London?” Gaia says, hanging on Lexa’s shoulder. 

“Gaia, they don’t exist. You should know that by now.” Anya said. 

“Are you not human or something?” Octavia chuckles. The band flashes their fangs and their eyes turn black. Octavia yells. “WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK!?”

“We’re vampires,” Anya says, sitting next to her. “You know what those are right?” 

“Yes, jesus fuck I know what vampires are goddamn. Fuck!” Octavia says, moving behind Clarke and Raven. “This is what you want to tell me?” 

“Yeah and actually, we need your help with something,” Clarke says. 

“No no nope no hell nah!” Octavia yelled. “First of all, I’m catholic and I’m not being food.” 

“No one’s food O, not really anyway. They just need your blood.” Octavia looks at the three vampires across the room. 

“For them? Fuck no, can’t do it.” 

“Lex, can I just drink from her? Now, please? I feel my frenzy, something, coming on and I don’t think I want to stop it.” Gaia took a step and Lexa grabbed her arm just as she lunges towards the frightened brunette. 

“No Gaia, get a hold of yourself. You don’t need it right now, you don’t.” Gaia snapped and snarled towards Octavia and her eyes grew darker. Lexa looked her in the eye and she began to calm down, resting against her chest. She blinked and became aware of her state. 

“I am so sorry Octavia. I did not mean to frighten you like I did. I was not in control.” Octavia hides behind Clarke and Raven but even they were a bit scared. 

“Sometimes in moments, we do not have control over ourselves. It is called a frenzy and it only happens when we smell open blood, when we taste blood and haven’t had some in a while or we find our mate,” Anya explains. 

“Mate? Like what us?” Raven asked. 

“If we want to be specific, your blood,” Lexa continues from Anya’s words. “It’s certainly rare but accepted by our coven. Every few centuries, a group of vampires find their match. Some groups actively search for them, others, like us, don’t. It just happens. Once a vampire finds their match and first drinks from them, all other blood tastes like the smell of death and vomit mixed. It’s just disgusting.” Lexa fake gags and they laugh. 

“Anyway, a vampire has three options what to do with their match. Suck them dry which happens a lot. Keep them alive and continue drinking from them until they die of old age, that’s a common one too. Or, turn them into a vampire. That one is a bit rarer. The last two only really happen when the vampire falls in love with their mate. That’s the dream for me, to fall for my mate.” Lexa said causing Anya and Gaia chuckle. She glared, “Don’t you dare do it you two.” 

“Oh, how I want to find my mate!” Anya and Gaia dramatically say, fawning over each other. “She must be beautiful and loving with the sweetest blood. I promise that I’ll never go into a frenzy with her, I don’t want to hurt her.” Lexa lunges at them and the two guitarists laugh and snort. 

“So what you’re saying,” Octavia says, moving past her friends, slightly less scared. “We’re your mates?” 

“Precisely. My mate is Raven,” Anya says, looking the girl up and down, biting her lip. The Latina crosses her arms and looks away rolling her eyes, but with a blush on her cheeks.

“I have involuntarily drawn to Clarke,” Lexa sighs but stares at the girl’s neck and face. The pre-med art student tries not to let the drummer’s glare get to her.

“And I want Octavia.” Everyone stares at Gaia. “No need for me to beat around the bush, she’s hot and she smells really fucking good.” 

“Better than nothing,” Lexa sighs. “Anyway, we have to properly claim you guys though.” 

“I thought you already did even if we didn’t want it,” Clarke asks. 

“I mean like properly. We were just being like that to scare you to be with us. We have to drink from you for it to mean something.” The students stare as the band members. 

“Hell no,” Raven says. “I’m not letting her teeth near my throat.” 

“You must. If we don’t someone else will and we might kill them,” Anya argues. 

“Why would you do that?” Octavia says. 

“Anyone you’re with after knowing about us, we’ll immediately shoot into a frenzy and slaughter them,” Anya states nonchalantly. 

“Seriously?” Clarke scoffs. 

“Yes, vampires are extremely possessive and territorial. Anya and Gaia are my favorite people but I want to kill them for looking at you. It’s a primal urge, we can’t help it.” Lexa says to her. Clarke shimmies her legs and looks away. 

Lexa continues, “So yeah, we have to do this. You can even give us more rules, we just need to taste you before we all do something we regret.” 

“Can we have a moment to talk to each other?”

* * *

“What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck!?” Raven yells, pacing. “We can’t do this.” 

“I fucking agree, we just got into the college of our dreams. Now we’re blood slaves to some motherfucking vampires!” Octavia yells. 

“Look, guys, what can we do? They’ll kill anyone we ever try to get with, that might include future children,” Clarke said, trying to be rational. 

“I don’t care how gay I am for Anya and her cheekbones, I just fucking can’t. Stupid motherfucking vampires and their seducing shit!” Raven yells. 

“Ok ok Raven, I’m agreeing with you on that. One look from Lexa and I’m a fucking ocean. I hate it,” Clarke says. 

“So they’re vampires who have to power to seduce chicks. No wonder they’re called players,” Octavia sighs. 

“What will we do then? We can’t leave and staying may lead to our deaths. We’re screwed guys,” Raven sighs as well.

“Wait, if we’re their mates, maybe it’s why we’re so attracted to them. They could win us over, maybe like with dates,” Clarke suggests. 

“Dates. With vampire celebrities? You’ve officially gone psycho Princess,” Raven scoffs. 

“Come on Rae,” Octavia says. “Give it a chance. Maybe you’ll fall in love or something.” 

“In love? With a vampire? Something that can take my life literally out of my body? In your and their dreams.” 

“You craved Anya before you knew, what’s the problem now?” Octavia questions. Raven looks away. 

“Just forget about it ok? I’ll go along with your plan, for now, but if she touches me without my permission, I’m leaving immediately,” She says angrily. Clarke and Octavia nod, having the same mindset. 

“Ok so, here’s the plan. We’ll let the vamps drink from us only if it’s needed. No other time until we all trust them. We could woo them before they get us maybe?” Clarke suggests. 

“I’m ok with that. It’ll help me trust them better,” Octavia says. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Raven sighs. 

“Will we have to go on tour with them?” Octavia asks. Clarke nods. “Ok, so online classes?”

“Yeah, they offered to pay for the transfer and whatever we need or want,” Raven says and Octavia nods.

“How will this be explained to the public? Vampire rock stars have college prey?” Octavia asks. 

“No, I’m thinking more of rock stars reveal secret hidden girlfriends,” Clarke says. 

“Sneaky Clarke, sneaky. Do you think they’ll go along with it?” The Blake asks. 

“Maybe, only way to find out is to ask.” 

“All in?” Octavia says, sticking her hand out. Clarke joins and Raven reclusively puts her hand in. Clarke opens Octavia’s door and shrieks as the two youngest vampires fall into the room. Anya laughs at them. 

“That’s what you get for eavesdropping,” The eldest said. She looks at the humans. “What did you decide?” 

“We’ll let you drink from us but only once for now. We get to decide when you guys can do it,” Clarke explains. “And for us to be your mates or whatever, you have to out us as your girlfriends and maybe, just maybe we’ll go on from there.”

“Are you serious? That would ruin my rep!” Lexa exclaims. Anya slaps her in the back of the head. 

“Alexandria, you just told us how you feel about that blonde so do not act like it’s something you don’t want to do. Just accept their terms ok?” Anya says. Lexa sighs. 

“Fine, I’ll accept your terms. Honestly, I could care less about my reputation now that I found my mate.” 

“I will too.” Gaia steps forward and takes Octavia's hand. “I am sorry for my behavior earlier, it wasn’t my normal self. For some sudden reason, I want to treat you like you deserve the world and to me, you do. Please give me another chance to prove myself to you.” 

“I don’t know what to say. I can’t rush into anything right now, especially something like this and I’d like to take my time,” Octavia clarifies and Gaia nods. 

“Understandable. I am from the city of love anyway.” 

“You’re from Paris?” Octavia asks.

“Yes, it is where I was born. I was turned there about 360 years ago. I am quite young," Gaia says, smiling.

“No kidding. Gaia’s the baby,” Lexa teased. Gaia growled at her. 

“Not in front of the person I’ve been waiting my whole vampiric life for. Let me be smooth please,” She says rolling her eyes. 

“Ok, queen of Paris,” Anya says. She looks at Raven who is glaring at the ground and sticks out her hand. The human reluctantly takes it and she leads Raven from the room. 

“Raven, I can tell that you have been through horrible things in the past. I am not sure what though. I am not sure that I can gain your trust but I will try my hardest too. I am the oldest out of the three and the most experienced but I am still foolish. I wish not to hurt you and no matter how much the bloodsucker in me will hate it, I am willing to let you be free. I will get as far away from you as you possibly want and will not touch or drink from you until you give me a very very specific allowance. I do not wish to harm you if I did it would shatter me. So please and I will ask only once and if you say no, I’ll leave. Will you give me a chance to prove myself to you?” 

Raven looks up at her up and down and rolls her eyes. “I can try. I just can’t trust the thought of you drinking from me and losing control and killing me. I’m too fucking young to die, I’m not even in NASA yet.” 

“You’d like to be an astronaut?” The vampire asks. 

“No, one of the engineers who builds the rocket. It’s what I’m studying for.” Anya nods. 

“I remember when the first rocket launched. I was there and it was fucking awesome. It was a very large step from what I grew up with, let me tell you. Guillotines and lynches, the works. The rocket and the car and the telegraph were very nice improvements.” Raven laughs at the vampire’s words. 

“What about the invention of the wheel?” Raven jokes. 

Anya chuckles, “I am not that old, girl. Some of the elders are 10,000s of years old, I am not even old enough to join the coven if I wanted to.” 

“What is the coven?” Raven asks. 

Anya’s faces twitches. “It’s an explanation for another time. May we get back to your friends now?” 

[ https://thumb1.shutterstock.com/display_pic_with_logo/580471/525860737/stock-photo-ornate-ceremonial-dagger-next-to-a-jeweled-scabbard-525860737.jpg ](https://thumb1.shutterstock.com/display_pic_with_logo/580471/525860737/stock-photo-ornate-ceremonial-dagger-next-to-a-jeweled-scabbard-525860737.jpg)


	3. Tour Bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this Chapter:  
> • Your Best American Girl - Mitski

It was 2 in the morning. Lexa was outside of her window, smoking a cigarette, waiting. How long did this human have to take? All she needed to do was pack a few more clothes, necessities and write a goodbye note. Humans in this era were so excessive. Before she had turned, Lexa used to sneak out all the time. Her parents never caught, never chased after her even if it was for a few days. Or weeks ... even months.

“Clarke, hurry up in there,” She hissed, crunched the cigarette and snuffing it out. She gulped dryly and rolled her eyes while covering her cough.

“Shut up. I’m trying to be as quiet as possible. They would be pissed if they figured it out.” The blonde was making sure there was no way that her parents would follow her. She wrote and a pretty detailed fake note about her having some things she needed to do by herself and how she was going away for a while but that she would be safe. They’d still freak out, they always do. Clarke couldn’t even go to her friend’s house for sleepovers until she was 16. She threw her bags down to Lexa and took one last look at her room before jumping down herself.

The undead woman caught her and set her gently on the ground before grabbing her bags. That surprised the college student because the drummer always came off as rude or intimidating to everyone but herself.

“Why’d you do that?” She asked and Lexa looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she loaded the bags into the tour bus.

“Do what?” The drummer said before turning away and coughing. It was rough and Clarke grew concerned.

“Are you alright?” She said.

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine. Now, why did I do what?” Lexa asks.

“Get my bags,” Clarke points out. “I would’ve got them, you didn’t have to.”

“You’re my mate and hopefully more one day,” Lexa said sheepishly and if she could blush, she would have. “I want to prove myself to you.” Lexa opened the door for her and let her get on first.

“You don’t have to, I can read people relatively easily,” Clarke says, climbing in.

  
The tour bus was spacious for something that looked so packed in vlogs. The sisters kept it clean, no clutter on the ground except by their respective beds and no bags taking up space. The front of the cabin was empty, seats waiting for a driver and passenger. 

Where they entered was a small table in front of a black couch with the kitchen and bathroom on either side. The bunks were at the back of the bus, three full twin beds, at least able to fit two people comfortably, had black sheets with different curtains on each of them. 

Clarke recognized which one was Lexa’s, two drum pads were placed on the unmade sheets. She sat lightly, feeling a fuzzy nervous feeling in her chest at _actually_ being here. 

  
“But it’s easier if I cooperate, right?” Lexa said, sitting next to her.

“I guess so. Let’s go get Raven and O.”

* * *

“So, could you explain what we are to you guys better?” Octavia whispered, grabbed her things. Gaia watched her from the bed.

“Well from what our senior told us, you are everything to us. You’re the reason we were born, the reason we were turned. Our life goal. Once we find you and have you,” Gaia starts coughing between her sentences.

“Sorry bout that, we supposed to prove ourselves to you and get you to love us. A vampire’s match is the human who can make their vampire do whatever they want. Imagine us like we’re the president and you’re the congress. Something like that.”

“Really? We can make you do whatever we want and we influence your decisions?” Octavia asked. 

“Yes exactly. It’s a part of proving ourselves as good life partners,” Gaia said and Octavia sat next to her. Their hands meet for a moment, sending a warm spike through both of them.

“You don’t have to do that Gaia, you probably have thousands of girls and guys alike, throwing themselves at you,” Octavia said, blushing lightly.

“Yeah so?” She shrugged. “They’re nothing compared to you. Just a look from you will make me drop to my knees.”

“Really?” Octavia said, surprised. “Well, uh just forget I asked for now, can you help me with these bags?”

* * *

“Your mother doesn’t care if you leave? What about your father?” Anya asked, watching her pack her small amount of things.

“Dad’s long gone, either dead or a deadbeat and I don’t care which. My mom,” Raven paused. “She left me a long time ago.”

“Have you searched for her?” Anya asked.

“Yes duh obviously but she’s not coming back and it doesn’t matter. So could you help me?” She says.

The vampire nods. “Of course girl. Just tell me what you need.”

“Get my shit from the bathroom. That’ll be it.” Anya nodded and walked to the room. There were three things on the counter and the mirror cabinet was open a bit. Anya put them into a bag and opened the cabinet. There were at least 15 empty bottles of prescription medicine and two unopened bottles. Anya picked them up and read _anticonvulsants_ and _antidepressants_. 

“Why are you taking these drugs?” Anya asked, walking out. Raven snatched them away.

“None of your business. I just got into an accident a couple of years ago, been on these ever since.”

“Are you addicted?” Anya questioned and Raven stiffened. “There were too many bottles in there.”

“It’s none of your goddamn business ok? Just stay out of it and leave it. Also, don’t you dare tell Clarke or Octavia, they’ll kill me and I’ll kill you,” Raven threatens.

“They care about you and should know about this,” Anya says.

“You just can’t tell them. Please, if you want to be a good mate for me, you can’t,” Raven begs.

“Raven,” Anya starts and looks at Raven’s puppy dog eyes. “Fine, I won’t tell them.”

“Thank you so much. Now let’s leave, they should be here soon.”

*** * ***

The tour bus was oddly silent except for the band members tapping and strumming their instruments. Gaia was lowly vocalizing and Lexa had joined not that long ago. Anya was humming the notes she was playing. The college girls were listening and drifting off.

“Lex, do you want to try that song? The new one?” Gaia asked and it piqued the students' curiosity.

“With them here? It’ll be like spoiling it.”

“If we’re spending life with them, does it matter?”

“Fair point. Fine, get your acoustic.” Gaia flashed over to it and onto Lexa’s bed. “Anya, you in?”

“Yeah sure. Do I start or does baby?”

“I am not a baby and I will rip your head off if you say that again.” The older two laugh. “Anya, you do.” She nodded and pulled out the sheet music. Clarke and Octavia sat up.

“Who had the first verse?” Lexa asks, grabbing her practice sticks and rubber pads.

“Lexa, you want it? It’s a romantic song and we already have one of our own,” Anya asks?

“Yeah sure. I’m alright with that. Go ahead and start.” Anya nodded and strummed a medium tempo beat. It repeated twice and Lexa began, singing the lyrics gently.

_If I could, I'd be your big spoon_   
_And kiss your fingers forevermore_   
_But, little spoon, you have so much to do_   
_And I have nothing ahead of me_

Gaia joined in, strumming the same beat as Anya but deeper. Lexa started to get into it.

_You're the sun, you've never seen the night_   
_But you hear its song from the morning birds_   
_Well I'm not the moon, I'm not even a star_   
_But awake at night I'll be singing to the birds_

“We’ll all do the chorus together,” Gaia said and they nodded. “

_Don't wait for me, I can't come_

They broke out, their different instruments blending in a soft-rock kind of way, waking the girls completely.

_Your mother wouldn't approve of how my mother raised me_   
_But I do, I finally do_   
_And you're an all-American girl_   
_I guess I couldn't help trying to be the best American girl_

“I’m taking this verse for variation,” Gaia said. “We’ll finish all together afterward.” Gaia’s deeper and soothing voice took over.

_You're the one_   
_You're all I ever wanted_   
_I think I'll regret this_

They paused before breaking out like they were at a concert, fully playing. Lexa was tapping on her pads like they were really her drums, Gaia and Anya were playing their acoustics like their electrics, giving the girls an idea of what the song could sound like if it were recorded. In the middle of the break, they all started singing again, Lexa taking lead.

_Your mother wouldn't approve of how my mother raised me_   
_But I do, I finally do_   
_And you're an all-American girl_   
_I guess I couldn't help trying to be the best American girl_

Their instruments winded down, getting calmer.

  
_Your mother wouldn't approve of how my mother raised me_   
_But I do, I think I do_

Gaia finished out the song strumming and the music faded. Lexa cheered and flipped off the bed.

“Thank you, thank you.” She fakely bowed as her sisters mockingly applauded her. She held her sticks like an award. “I’d like to thank my mother and my two horribly dressed, horrific sisters.” Anya and Gaia threw their lyrics at her.

“Don’t be cocky kid, I still lead more songs than both of you combined,” Anya pointed out. “Therefore, I win.”

“Yeah but only because you cocked in as the lead singer. I would be the second,” Gaia cut in.

“Yeah yeah, whatever but neither of you have the fan base I have. I’m the goddamn Commander,” Lexa bragged.

“Yeah because if you look at a girl, they cum on sight. You’re the Commander of the gays, Lex.” Gaia laughs.

“That I am and I’m proud of it. You guys know that I was about to be executed for favoring women over men before…” They all stopped. The college girls stilled and faked being asleep.

“I still miss her. It’s been too long.” Gaia strummed her bass lightly.

“How doesn’t Gaia? She’s the one who put us together, you know? The best thing to happen to us,” Anya sighed.

“Yeah, I wish she was still here.”

“Goddamn Jaha and his fucking posse. I will maul him into pieces.” They huff.

“Not before I bite his throat out,” Lexa snarled.

“And not before I kill his wife in front of him. Motherfucker deserves to feel all the pain he put us through,” Gaia snarls.

Lexa sat, crossing her arms. “It was Indra who taught us not to depend on human blood. She even made us switch to animals for as short as that lasted.”

“Yeah, then blood bags but we never killed anyone under her watch.” Anya felt tears streaming down her face. “Damnit.”

“Yeah. Life or well, reanimated life has been dull without her. I have a hole where she was,” Lexa said, slumped over.

“Don’t we all? But you know, she’d be proud that we found our matches right?” Gaia asked, trying to change the mood before she fully started to cry. They all heard the emotion in her throat.

“Yeah, she would be wouldn’t she?” Lexa felt herself breaking down. “Fuck it, man.” She went into the bathroom and tried not to slam the door, locking herself in. Anya pulled her curtain over her bed and Gaia sat at the desk. The college students tried to sleep again but the quiet sniffles of the vampires kept them up until they faded out.

*** * ***

They stopped the bus in Arizona for another concert. It’s been two days since they left California. Clarke checked her phone and saw 30 messages from her parents. She sighed but called them.

“Mom-”

“CLARKE, WHERE ARE YOU!? WE FOUND YOUR NOTE, COME HOME NOW!” Her mother screamed. Suddenly Lexa was by her side, a gentle hand on the small of her back. Clarke tried to ignore the feeling and listened to her father’s voice in the background. There was a struggle then someone began.

“Clarke, your mother is just upset. You’ve done this in the past, when will you be back?” Jake asked in a gentler tone.

“I…..I don’t know if I’m coming back. We haven’t decided but right now, Raven, Octavia, and I needed some time away. We’re just going to travel and we don’t know if we’ll be back anytime soon,” She explained.

“What about Octavia's parents and Sinclar?” Jake asked.

“O left a note too and I’m sure Raven told him. We’ll be ok, I promise. Guardian angels will protect us,” She told him.

“I…… ok Clarke. At least call us once a week ok?”

“Of course Dad, I’ll make sure. I love you.”

“Love you too babygirl. Now, prepare yourself for your mother.”

“CLARKE GRIFFIN!”

“Do not yell at me mom, this is my decision”! Her change of tone surprised the vampire standing behind her. “I am allowed to do whatever I want, I’m over the age of 18.”

“Clarke, this is how you repay me? I bought expensive tickets and passes for you, just for you to run away? This is just like you and I thought you were changing, growing out of this.”

“Not now mom, please. Look, I’m wrong for leaving like I did, but it was very sudden. I left a note for you at least. I already told Dad, I will call you at least once a week ok?” She heard Abby raging over the phone.

“I am not happy with any of this, any. But you’re already gone and no matter how much I want to hit you, I can’t.”

“Mom, all I can say is that I’m sorry and that I’m safe. Nothing bad will happen to me and I swear I’ll call you at least once a week. Plus nothing will jeopardize my education, I promise.”

“I don’t know if I can trust you Clarke but I have to accept this. I love you and you better owe up to your promises,” Abby said.

“I will. I love you mom, I have to go.”

“I love you too Clarke. Be safe.” She turned and looked at Lexa.

“Sorry about that,” She says smiling at the drummer.

“It’s alright. Parents are like that, I’ve had my share of them.” Lexa began to cough, roughly. She doubled over and held her stomach.

“Lexa!” Gaia and Anya rushed over, holding her. The drummer’s skin was getting paler and they brought her back inside the bus. “Shit, her dumbass.”

“What, what’s wrong?”

“She’s starving herself. Technically, we all are but Lexa’s take it rougher. What we didn’t tell you is our time limit. We need at least…..a cup or two a day. It’s been two so we’re about 3 or 4 cups behind,” Anya explained.

“What! Why didn’t you tell us?” The three girls yelled in different variations. Anya and Gaia slumped beside their sister. The three of them shared a similar look and state.

“We didn’t, didn’t want to hurt you,” Gaia panted.

“Yeah,” Lexa coughed out. Black blood covered her hand. “Needed you to trust us.”

“Guys, we would have given you some if you asked.” Clarke looked at them then pulled up her sleeve. Lexa’s eyes widen and she licked her lips. “Go ahead.”

Octavia copied and Gaia latched on while Lexa watched. The youngest vampire’s color started to return and Octavia was trying not to wince.

“Gaia, stop,” Anya coughed out, pulling her off the human brunette. She laid back and took a deep breath.

“Fuck,” Gaia looked at them. “God, that was the best blood I’ve ever fucking tasted.”

“Good to see that you’re all better,” Octavia smiled and Clarke wrapped her friend’s arm. Surprisingly, it wasn’t bleeding and it was barely noticeable. “I need to eat something though.” She grabbed a box of snacks and began to devour them.

“Anya, you go next,” Lexa said, needing to make sure she was fed before she ate.

“Raven? Will you let me?” The vampire asked, carefully but desperately. Raven rolled her eyes but nodded. She moved to roll up her sleeve but Anya attached to her neck. Not exactly her neck but the top of her chest. Raven shrieked in fear but calmed as Anya kissed the spot before sinking her fangs into her. She choked back a moan as Anya began to suck her blood from her. The tan-ish color came back to her skin as the red life force filled her stomach. She pulled back and groaned, licking the excess from around her top lip. “Thank you and Gaia.” Her sister looked at her and they chuckled. “I have no words.”

“Yes yes exactly. Just the-”

“Taste.” They say in unison.

“Better than anything before. I’ll never want anything else,” Anya said.

“Yes, Anya yes. Damn," Gaia said and chuckled. Raven grabbed one of Octavia’s snacks and started to chomp on it.

“Ok Lexa,” Clarke cut in. “Drink from me.” She pushed her wrist out and Lexa side-eyed her. She pulled Clarke onto her neck and pulled down her shirt, attaching her lips to Clarke’s neck. Before she bit down, she sucked, making a hickey. The blonde squeezed her eyes shut as the sharp teeth entered her flesh. Lexa moaned at the first taste hit her tongue. She hummed as the plasma mixed red liquid ran down her throat. She clenched Clarke’s throat a bit tight as she drank and let go. Her eyes were pitch black, staring back into Clarke’s. The blonde human was paler than normal and looked at her with fear.

“Clarke, what’s wrong?” Lexa reached for her and she flinched away. Lexa shook her head and looked at her sisters. “What did I do?”

“Lexa...” Gaia hesitates.

“What did I do? Fucking tell me!”

“You...almost lost control. You went full mode, ears pointed and everything. We yelled at you to stop but you didn’t. You almost, you almost killed Clarke,” Anya said to her. Lexa’s eyes widened.

“What? I, I what?” She turned back to Clarke who was being protected by Octavia and Raven. “Clarke, I’m so so sorry. I didn’t, I didn’t mean to. I didn’t want to.”

“Lexa, just calm down.” Gaia tried to get a hold of her. The drummer moved to the door with one last look at Clarke and what she had done and vanished.

Anya ran to the door and stopped. “Shit!”


	4. Hate Comes Anew

“Did you find her?” Clarke asks weakly as Anya walks back in the tour bus drenched in rain. Luckily for them, their next concert wasn’t for two days. 

“I found her scent but the rain washed it away. I don’t think she wants to be found.” Anya sits next to her youngest sister. “I hate when she does that.” 

“Does what?” Octavia asks Gaia and she looks at Anya to explain. 

“As vampires, some of us have special powers. Lexa is the strongest in our coven. The head vampire of it. They're ones to lead and with leading a force of supernatural beings, you need supernatural powers. Leaders are chosen to be elementals along with a handful of other things,” The guitarist explains. 

“Elemental? Like that Avatar show or some shit?” Raven asks. 

“Yes almost. She can control the weather and nature. If provoked enough, she can move the earth,” Anya explains. 

“So you guys are basically like superheroes?” Raven questions. 

“No, sorta more like villains, maybe vigilantes. We have body counts, both in death and in seduction.” 

“Seduction? Wait, you’ve been seducing us?” Octavia exclaims. 

“No no, we can’t seduce our mates. Only food sources, how do you think we get to eat? Whether it’s drinking from someone or getting a doctor to get us blood bags, it doesn’t really matter,” Gaia tells them. 

“So you all have seduction powers and specific powers?” Anya nods. “Lexa is an elemental, what are you?” Clarke asks, sitting up on the bed. 

Anya looks at her acoustic guitar and it flies to her hand. “That’s mine. Telekinesis.” 

“Whoa,” Raven whispered lowly but Anya heard and smirked. 

“What’s yours, Gaia?” Octavia asks, excitedly. 

“I can make things float and I have some range of levitation," Gaia says.

“What? That’s awesome," Octavia says and Gaia laughs. 

“Have you ever used your powers for something illegal?” Raven asks. Clarke and Octavia look at her suspiciously. “What, it’s what I would do.” 

“I used to steal stuff. I was kind of addicted to it,” Anya tells them. “That’s how I got my guitar.” 

“Yeah before we were the band, we were petty thieves, taking from stores and small banks," Gaia says. 

“Yeah then Indra came back,” Gaia said, walking over to sit next to Octavia. “She wiped us into shape, making us play instruments to control ourselves and keep us from the boredom.”

“Who’s Indra?” Clarke asks. “We heard you guys talk about her last night.” 

“She's... she’s our mom," Anya stutters and explains. "Not our birth mother but the person who changed us. We were all on the verge of death, I had an illness not seen before, Lexa was executed and Gaia had been burned. She saved us.” 

“What happened to her?” Octavia says.

“She was killed by a group of vampire hunters,” Anya told them. “It was a wrongful kill too, dirty. They didn’t give her a chance to fight cause they knew she would kill them.” 

“Why did they kill her?” Raven asked. 

“Vampire hunters are people who have lost someone due to a rogue vampire. They’re cold and unforgiving to all types of vampires, even the neutral ones," Anya said. 

“Us.” Gaia finished. 

“Yeah we’ve killed people but it’s never been on purpose.” Anya looked at Clarke. “What Lexa did to you and what most vampires do, they fall into a frenzy. During a frenzy, we almost shift, pointy ears, full fangs, sharp teeth, claws for nails. We get drunk off blood and want to suck the person dry but we have no control over it. We don’t want to do it, we don’t want to kill.” 

“At least not us. Some vampires like to kill, who enjoy staying in their frenzy state but we’re not one of them. Human life should be valued and cared for, that’s what Indra taught us. It’s why she taught us to drink from animals and blood bags. Yeah after she died, we fell into temptation and began drinking from humans again but we never killed them. Just stunned them into passing out. Lexa, being the powerful vampire she is, her frenzied state is less controllable than ours.”

“Wait, you always talk about how Lexa is stronger than you two. What do you mean?” Clarke asks, having enough strength to fully sit up.

Anya scratches her forehead and chuckled, “I was sorta waiting for her to tell you but this seems like the right time. Lexa's not just abnormally strong because she's the leader of our coven. She's sorta, kinda the queen of vampires."

*** * ***

“Why the fuck did I go into my frenzy,” Lexa snarled at herself, stomping through the woods. Rain poured down around her but she had formed a dome around her so she could trek through the forest dry. “Almost killed my mate, what kind of vampire does that? I should have more control.” 

She cursed herself more, fuming, steam coming for her ears. The vampires moved through the woods, lighting clapping around her. Night was falling soon and she knew that she should be heading back so they weren’t worried. Not like they’d care, Clarke would probably drive the dagger through her heart if she steps near her. She fucked up so badly. The bright bubbly but independent human had a hold on her first time their eyes met. Lexa knew that she wouldn’t be able to leave the girl, not even if she wanted to. 

“Now she’s never gonna ask me to turn her.” Lexa kicked a rock and it broke apart as her foot collided with it. “Now I’m gonna lose her.” She started to walk again but before she put her foot down on the ground, something sounded behind her. More like someone. “Who’s there?” She growled, eyes turning black, ears turning. 

“It’s just me Lexa,” A familiar husky voice called. Lexa relaxed and walked up to her, letting the dome dry her and channeling some warm wind to dry her. 

“What are you doing here, around me? Not to mention it's raining.” Lexa said, taking her jacket off and putting it around the blonde's shoulders. She tried not to notice when Clarke took a deep breath in, a small smile on her face. She looked better, more alive now. Her skin was flushing back with color, red coming back to her face. There was still a pale, bruising spot at her neck and Lexa felt a prideful feeling sprout in her chest although she felt awful. “You shouldn’t be here.” 

“And you should? Sulking over something you couldn’t control?” Clarke coaxed. 

“I almost killed you!" Lexa shouted, stepping close to her but backing away. "Anyone else in their right mind would be running for the hills!” Lexa began to walk off and Clarke followed. 

“I guess I’m not anyone else," Clarke said, getting as close to her as possible. She touched her chest against the vampire's back, feeling her breathing stop. "But Lexa, you didn’t have control over yourself plus you were starving plus you’re made for my blood. You couldn’t help yourself.” 

Lexa huffed and regained herself. She spoke, “Yes I could’ve but I was too high on how you tasted. Clarke, I almost sucked everything from you and I wouldn’t have regretted it.” 

“Yeah, you would’ve,” Clarke said and Lexa turned around, face coiled in disbelief. “I know you would’ve, you’re crazy for me already.” The vampire chuckled, rolling her jaw. 

“No, I am not. I could kill you right now and I wouldn’t care. They would blame it on some animals,” She argued. 

“You’re in love with me,” Clarke marveled, holding her hand to Lexa’s face. The vampire’s eyes turned black and growled but didn’t move as Clarke touched her. Her knuckles pressed against the cold skin, sending a chill down her spine. She moved her hand to Lexa's mouth and the vampire's hand shot up, grabbing her wrist. Clarke looked her in the eye, something dangerous hidden behind them and Lexa let go, a shaky breath leaving her. Clarke stroked her fingers against her teeth and fangs, feeling the sharpness against her fingertip and wanted to nick it but didn't. She pressed her finger against the fang, hearing Lexa’s chest rumbling. She moved Clarke's hand, pulling away and frowning. 

“I'm not. I am not," She tried to make her voice larger than life but failed. They both could tell that she wanted more of Clarke's touch. To feel the human near her, to taste her blood once more. Her face felt hot from her touch and she knew if any blood was in her body, it would be flushing her face. Her breath was deepened, staring Clarke in the eye. 

“Then why aren’t you attacking me right now?” She moved closer to the woman-like beast. “Why aren’t your teeth in my neck, taking away all the life I've ever known?” Clarke teased. Lexa gritted her teeth and looked away. In the woods, something moves and she sniffs lightly. Her eyes squinted and alarm fills her. She hides Clarke behind her back. 

“Be quiet, don’t move away from me. Stay close, grab onto my shirt if you have to," Lexa whisper snarled and kept a tight grip on Clarke's arm.

“What Lexa what’s going-” 

“Alexandria Dru or Lexa Woods as you’re going by these days. How are you doing mighty commander?” A woman said with black eyes, pale vomit like skin and black fangs. 

“Nia Queen, what are you and your cult doing here?” Lexa said to her in a voice that Clarke’s never witnessed before. Long gone was the softness she heard a moment ago. In its place were cruelty and stone, hiding behind a masquerade of anger.“You know that this country isn’t your territory.” 

“There are hunters all over Canada looking for us. We’ve had to move so many times, don’t you care sweet commander?” The girl standing next to her said. 

“Ontari, Roan.” Lexa bit at them. “Leave this area, all of you.” 

“No can do Commander. You see, your coven has sent hunters after us as well, deeming us rogue vampires and that means we don’t have to take orders from anyone," Nia said, letting her arms hang at her side. Her nails were as black as her fangs and her fingers were stained with red.

“Do not make me call the army Nia, you don't want another war.” Lexa made a subtle movement with her head and suddenly, Anya and Gaia came out of the woods, standing next to her. 

"Well by calling your _sisters_ here, you might have brought one on yourselves," Nia hisses.

“Look it’s the lovely Gaia,” Ontari hissed, getting close to the youngest undead. “Did you miss me?” 

“You bitch!” Gaia yelled, snapping her fangs at her. Ontari laughed evilly. 

“So you have. Do you remember the nights we had together? Do you want them to happen again?” Ontari licked her lips at the bassist. 

“I will rip your head from your neck!” Anya growled, stepping in front of her sister. “Do not talk to her and do not touch her.” 

“You ruin the fun blondie,” Roan chuckled, stepping up to Anya. He smiled at her with red-stained teeth. 

“Roan, how are you still alive even if I drove a stake through your heart?” Anya questioned, standing her ground. 

“You must have missed. Too bad it’ll be the only change you’ll get,” He said, smirking and backing up as she jumped at her. 

“I will ask you once more Nia. Take your pack of _savages_ and leave this area, this country. If you return, if I find any trace of you, I will have every vampire on you until you are dead, burning in a fire with the rest of them.” 

Nia went to speak but a strong gust of wind blew behind Lexa, catching Clarke’s scent, sending it to the pale vampires. “You have a pet?” 

Lexa snarled and shifted. Her ears were sharp, black at the tips. Her nose had retracted, leaving her nostrils and her fangs hung over her lip. Her tan skin grew pale, claws growing from her nails. Her figure bulked, clothes tearing slightly and she did not resemble the thin drummer she was. 

“Oh, no, not a pet? She’s your mate, huh? No one ever fully transforms for a pet but that's too bad," Nia said, picking at her nails. "She's exactly my type. Is she a screamer, Heda? Have you toyed with her yet? Tasted her? If not, I suggest you get your chance. You don't want it to be like last time, I at least want you to enjoy her before I have her." Her eyes met Lexa's and the drummer growled. 

Lexa raced to her, claws on claws with Nia. The older vampire was almost not fast enough to stop the drummer's blow, throwing her back towards the others. 

"Snappy huh? Did I touch a nerve?" She says coyly, smirk holding dark intent. 

“If you touch her,” Her voice was deep and rumbling, sounding like the thunderstorm around them. “I will put you through so much long eternal pain that you will forget that you can’t die. But you will beg for death, you will cry for it but it will never come for you. I will torture you in the ways you did your victims. Come back here, anyone of you and it will be the last time you ever see the moon in the sky.” 

Nia smirked and chuckled with her children as they ran away “See you around Heda. You already know it won’t be the last time.” She disappeared and Lexa deformed. 

“Gaia, take Clarke back to the truck, drive as far to the concert spot as you can. Feed the girls, get them whatever they need. Anya, come with me and let’s make sure they don’t turn back. I’ll chase them to the border if I have to.” 

*** * ***

“So just who are they?” Raven asked, pacing around the bus. Clarke was sitting on the bed, tapping her foot and Octavia was looking out the window, seeing if they were back yet. 

“They’re rogue vampires, but we have a past with them. Nia, the leader of the largest group of rogues, is a cold menacing evil bitch. She hunts children, elders. She doesn’t just drink their blood, she eats their entire being. She and her family were the ones behind the fall of Lexa's town in 1435. 100s of innocents died, people in Lexa's real family, her real younger brother, and her family ate them all. They happened to blame it on another coven there but it was them. She’s the devil.” 

"She killed Lexa's younger brother?" Raven asks in disbelief and Gaia nods. 

"I think he was 11 or 12, I don't know. Nia didn't take it well when Lexa came into power and took it out on her home village. Lexa wasn't the same after." 

Clarke's face fell at the thought. A monster like that, murdering a whole village just because Lexa was leader instead of her. It was madness. 

“Who are the other two, Roan and Ontari?” She asks.

“Roan, he and Anya have a rivalry. They turned around the same time for the same reason, illness. They knew each other before they were vampires. Rival kingdoms. They were to be courted to mend the rivalry but even then Anya didn’t like him. They met, he got her sick and the rest is history. But the monster fell for her, chasing after her no matter how many times she tried to kill him. He still loves her, their twisted form of it, even if she drove a stake through his chest. He won’t give up.” 

“Damn, guys are even creepers once they die. What about the other one you mentioned, Ontari?” Octavia sounded, looking out the curtains. 

“Yeah, she was talking to you like you two had a past. Did you?” Clarke said. 

“A past?” Gaia objected. “After I was turned, I was getting used to Indra and Anya and Lex. They were my new family but I rebelled. I ran off one day and that, that son of a bitch kidnapped me for 150 years and...assaulted me over and over. I escaped and Lexa found me. Anything that that sour evil horror of a vampire says or does is a lie. She lured me with lies, she comforted me with lies, she broke me with lies, saying that Indra and Anya and Lexa didn’t love me and that they would just do what she did to me but worse. Making herself out to be the good one. I don’t like talking about her.”

“Neither do we,” Lexa said, walking in, hands, arms and face covered in blood. “Nia and her cult are horrible vampires and were horrible people while they still breathed. Vikings, all of them, murderers. Blood on their hands even after death."

“Why are you covered in blood?” Clarke asks, touching Lexa’s arm. 

“Got into a fight, do not worry, it’s not my own,” Lexa says. “I will join you in bed in a second after I clean up. We still need to talk.” Clarke nodded and climbed into their bunks. 

Anya was laying next to Raven, trying to coax the girl to cuddle with her. The Latina was refusing but didn’t mean it. The vampire gave up and just grabbed her. Raven struggled to get away from her pitifully but finally relaxed. “I’m just tired,” She lied, getting comfortable in Anya’s arms. The vampire didn’t object and held her closer. 

Gaia allowed herself to be wrapped up in Octavia’s arms. The brunette held her close, the two of them talking lowly. She knew what Gaia was hitting at, going through it with her mother. She continued to talk to the youngest vampire, taking her mind away from her violent past. 

Lexa got out of the shower and joined Clarke in their small bunk. The vampire still didn’t trust herself around Clarke because of her incident. She’s decided to keep her distance until she has a better hold over herself. She turned her back towards her and stilled as she felt Clarke cuddle to her. Her face scrunched up and the vampire turned back around. Clarke smiled and held her head to her barely clothed chest. Lexa held her close but far enough away that she could leave if necessary. The moon was high in the sky as the vampire doze off, remembering what Nia said before she chased her across the border. 

_"6 months."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the first time around, Lexa and Nia's spite for each other has a purpose


	5. Phoenix, Arizona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this Chapter  
> • Out of the Black - Royal Blood  
> • Your Best American Girl - Mitski

Phoenix, Arizona. Who schedules an outdoor concert in Arizona in the middle of the summer? The heat may not have bothered the sisters but it was almost burning Clarke, Raven, and Octavia. They were sitting on the stage, listening to the girls practice. Clarke laid out on the stage, sweat rolling off her body. She breathed heavily, panting and closed her eyes, feeling the heat cascade over her body. The hiss of cicadas mixed with the sound of guitars being strummed against and tuned and drumsticks tapping against the drums. She felt like she was going to pass out from the heat until a cool almost chilling breeze swept upon her and she opened her eyes to see Lexa walking past, sticking her tongue out at her. 

Today, they were debuting the new song that they practiced in the truck. A new lead song for the drummer that wasn’t about violence or sex. Anya and Gaia had their fair share but Lexa was more known for the violent ones. Clarke was a bit skeptical about how it would go in the band's community but every fan she knew loved Lexa's voice no matter the lyrics. 

The blonde watched as they began to finish up, Gaia strumming on her bass, kicking the song off. Anya started on her guitar through the amp and Lexa began to sing. Her voice flowed through the microphone perfectly, the bass in it shaking the speakers ever so slightly. Soon, Gaia and Anya joined, creating a perfect harmony. The song finished and they got up, heading backstage. The girls followed them, dying to get away from the heat. 

“Do you think they’re going to be here tonight?” Gaia asks. 

“Maybe. I messaged them about the Queens earlier this morning so they should show up. They might be here,” Anya says, repainting her fingernails. 

“Wait, who's coming?” Raven asks. 

“The rest of the coven,” She said looking up then back down. “Lexa’s having a meeting after the concert, the queens have gotten out of control and we need to hunt them down.” 

“Hunt them down? Lexa, you saw those guys right? They’re monsters,” Clarke exclaims.

“Yes, but so are we, as well as the rest of the coven. They’ve terrorized my coven for thousands of years,” Lexa told them. 

“They’re just a real pain in the ass huh?” Raven added. 

“Precisely,” Anya said, waving her hand to dry her nails. “Hurry up, we need to go change and we wanna avoid the groupies.” 

“Groupies? If you have them, why doesn't anyone ever see them?” Octavia asks. 

“We don’t let them get near us. They’d realize too much. Groupies are dumb but they aren’t mentally ill,” Lexa said. 

“Wait, Lex!” Gaia says. “What are you going to do if _she_ shows up at the meeting? Or even the concert?” 

“Oh yeah, she will be there,” Anya added. “You know how she is when it comes to Lexa.” 

“Anya, you weren’t there when we were talking but,” Gaia stuffed her laughter. “She once told me that she and Lexa would run away together.”

“What!?” Anya snorted. “That’s the funniest thing that I’ve heard. Can’t believe she would think Lexa would her over her sisters.”

“Shut up you idiots and just so you know, I’ve thought about it before. But only when you two annoy me,” The coven leader snarled as they all walked in the changing room. 

“Isn’t that always?” Raven whispered to her friends and they giggled. 

“On a scale of 1 to 10, Lexa, how good of a fuck is she anyway?” Anya asks. “ I mean, whenever you call a meeting, she always ends up leaving your hotel bedroom the next night.”

“Yeah, then she acts like she’s a part of us until you give her the boot. Why'd you keep going back?” Gaia says in between laughter.

“Hold up, hold up, who are we talking about?” Octavia asks, sharing the same look as her friends. 

“Costia Green or Queen Costia of way old France. She’s like 30,000 years old,” Anya tells her. 

“She’s not,” Lexa bites at them, getting changed. 

“Yeah, Lex’s right. She’s 50,000,” Gaia jokes and Anya chuckles. 

“For you to know,” Anya says. “Costia is a vampire that Lexa fell in love with at an early age. Costia loved her too but our _mother,_ Indra, didn’t let them be together. That was a good choice because Costia ended up breaking poor Lexa’s baby heart. She was closed off to love and affection for 50 years until Costia resurfaced once Indra passed. They’ve been sleeping together after every coven meeting since it seems Lex just can’t let her go.” 

“Anya, I'll kill you!” The head vampire rushes at her sister. Gaia laughs, sitting at the mirror, starting her makeup. 

It was something different watching the sisters like this. Clarke had only ever seen them on stage or in the vlogs they very rarely update. It added another layer to them, one that she was glad to be one of the only people to witness. 

“Hey Lex, I was just joking even more because Clarke’s here. I mean look at you getting embarrassed,” Anya said. 

“I don’t get embarrassed so shut the fuck up,” Lexa said, straightening her jacket and turning to Clarke. “Costia and I do have a past but I haven’t seen or been with her since the last meeting and I ended everything with her then.” 

“Don’t you always end things with her at a coven meeting?” Gaia said. "It still ends with her wrapped in your sheets." 

“The difference is,” Lexa starts.

“I mean it this time,” Anya and Gaia say in unison, chuckling. 

“You always mean it, Lexa,” Anya said, continuing to change. “Hopefully you mean it this time huh?”

“Back off Anya, I’m not the only one with a sexual conquest story. You too Gaia. ” The two girls get serious and nod. “Exactly. So shut up before I tell your little secret.” 

“Ooo oo what secret, I want to know,” Raven said excitedly. Anya’s skin turned paler in embarrassment. 

“When we were young, Gaia just turned,” Lexa started. “She and Anya used to run off into the woods. For hours at a time and once Indra sent me after them. I had no idea what they were up to, so when I went looking…”

“Lexa don’t fucking do it!” Gaia had her hand over the drummer’s mouth. 

“Too late G. You might as well let her finish,” Anya said defeated. 

“What happened?” Raven asked and she and Octavia waited excitedly. 

Lexa took Gaia's hand from her mouth. “Let's just say I found them in a compromising position. And they were in that position as well as many others every time I was sent after them,” Lexa said, laughing at her sister’s faces. "Eventually I just stopped trying to find them." 

It took them a second but Raven and Octavia understood. “You two slept together? I thought you were sisters!” Octavia exclaims. 

“We’re not even related by a little bit. We just have the same venom in our veins. We could be together if we wanted so it was fine,” Anya explained. "Plenty of couples in our coven do the same."

“I just can’t believe she’d do us dirty like that, I feel betrayed Lexa,” Gaia said, glaring at her. 

“We all have secrets about what we did in the past. Let’s keep them that way,” Lexa said. The girls nodded and finished getting ready. Lexa looked over at Clarke and saw her staring at the ground. Since she was ready, she grabbed the human’s hand and took her into the hall, closing the door behind her. 

“Clarke, I-” She started. 

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” Clarke cut in. “We’ve all done things in the past that we’re not proud of _but_ ," putting extra emphasis on the word, Clarke crossed her arms. "You didn’t have to lie to me about loving someone.” 

Lexa stuttered to get out the words. “What I had with Costia wasn’t love. It was sex. Whenever I was at my low points or she said she was at hers, we got together. I never told them that because they’d overreact,” She explained. 

“What really?” Clarke asked. “She seduced you?” 

“I wouldn't call it seduce, it was more like mutual sexual coping?" Lexa said and Clarke stared her down. "Ok fine, she seduced me. Only because she knows that I had a thing for older women,” She says. “Only the first time though, every other time, it was mutual. I knew of her before I was turned.” 

“What?” Clarke says. “From where?”

“She was a girl that I knew from royal times,” the drummer explained. “Before I was set to be executed, I slept with her cousins, her aunts, things like that. She came to me afterward and said that she wanted to apologize for getting me killed and we’ve had this relationship since.” 

“How’d you get caught?” Clarke questioned. 

“She…..she found me with a servant girl and was jealous. She ran off and by the time I knew, I was at the gallows," Lexa said. "When they were putting the noose around my neck, I saw her in the crowd and she mouthed sorry but at the time I didn't know what for." 

“She set up your execution and you still fucked her afterward? Why?” Clarke said in disbelief. 

“I didn’t know until like 90 years or so ago,” Lexa says. “I cut everything off with her but I had to call meetings and things happened.”

“So she’s a huge manipulator and liar?” 

“I’m sorry it sounded like I just fucked her for a fuck or that I was in love with her.” Lexa stuffs her hands in her pockets and rolls her shoulders. “I had to tell them something to keep them off her back. I don’t know why, I had some weird obligation to her but since I met you, I haven’t thought about her in any way. You’ve been the only person on my mind like that.” 

“I’m still upset at you for not telling me sooner but you had your reasons. You’re not getting immediate forgiveness, you have to prove that later at the meeting. But I get it, everyone even undead princesses have their issues,” She jokes. 

“Well excuse me, I wasn’t a princess. I was the daughter of a duke, barely royalty,” Lexa says, smirking. Clarke rolls her eyes with a smile and leans against a wall and Lexa lays her head next to her. The drummer looks over and feels her frozen heart skip a beat when she sees Clarke’s smile. 

On an act of impulse, she kisses her, backing her up against the wall even more. Clarke stills at first but when Lexa pulls away, she grabs her hair, pulling her back into another kiss. The human feels sparks on her tongue and she moans into Lexa’s mouth, pulling her closer by her shirt. The vampire’s body almost feels warm against her body as she presses up against her. Lexa’s hand gently goes to her side, slipping under her shirt and hisses as the skin feels hotter than anything she’s ever touched before. The blonde is on her toes, trying to feel Lexa as close as possible. Clarke, never wanting to stop but knowing she has to because her breath is being stolen away from her lungs faster than ever before. 

“Lex,” She pants and they rest on each other’s foreheads. 

"I-" Lexa started but was cut off by screaming.

“Lexa has a girlfriend!” 

*** * ***

Lexa started a repeated beat and Anya joined it, Gaia rising slowly. The beat dropped and Lexa went hard, hitting the drums with all her might. The cymbals crashed hard, Anya playing just as energetically. The guitarist started to sing.

_How did it feel_

_When it came alive and took you?_

_Out of the black_

_It broke your skin and shook through_

_Every part of me_

_Every part of you_

Lexa revved up for the chorus, Gaia’s bass an echo of Anya’s sound. 

_You made a fool out of me and took the skin_

_Off my back running_

_So don’t breath when I talk cause you_

_Haven’t been spoken to_

_I got a gun for a mouth and a bullet with your name on it_

_But a trigger for a heart beating blood from_

_An empty pocket_

Anya stopped singing, the spotlight switching from her to Lexa and she took over.

_I never knew why_

_And you didn’t care when_

_It closed every door_

_And washed away no sin_

_And I promise you_

_That those vows we made_

_Fucked it up for free_

_Yeah!_

They all sang the chorus and Raven rocked along. Out of the Black was the first song she listened to from them and it’s been her favorite ever since. 

_You made a fool out of me and took the skin_

_Off my back running_

_So don’t breath when I talk cause you_

_Haven’t been spoken to_

_I got a gun for a mouth and a bullet with your name on it_

_But a trigger for a heart beating blood from_

_An empty pocket_

The music stopped and Lexa played the beat from the beginning. The lights flashed every time she hit her tom and snare, Anya and Gaia playing along. Anya got to her mic and started to sing loudly.

_You made a fool out of me and took the skin_

_Off my back running_

_So don’t breath when I talk cause you_

_Haven’t been spoken to_

_I got a gun for a mouth and a bullet with your name on it_

_But a trigger for a heart beating blood from_

_An empty pocket_

Gaia takes over vocals as she and Anya play the outro. 

_And it tortures slow_

_Never lets you go_

_Deals a crooked hand_

Instead of ending the song, they just stopped and looked around at each other. Anya made eye contact with Lexa as she started to play the chorus rip again. Gaia joined in and they repeated while Lexa got up, running across the stage, while her sisters played behind her. Her hands hit against fans and she screamed before running back to her seat. 

She sat and played the starting kick again, Anya and Gaia coming to her pedestal and going off the energy she was sending off. The brunette stood, banging on the drums with passion. Her long brown mane stuck to her forehead and threatened to come out her loose ponytail as she lost control, letting the music flow throughout her. Anya and Gaia ripped on their guitars, cheering at the drummer, egging her on.

The crowd chanted their name loudly and she drummed. She played the beat over and over again, banging her head with each beat against the plastic. Anya and Gaia faded out and she calmed down briefly. The bassist went into a solo and Lexa banged against the tom each time her guitar cut off and on again. The song ended but the screams didn’t as Anya went to her mic again. 

“Thank you so much, Phoenix! We have one more song for you to close out and it’s from your Commander Lexa!” The crowd cheered as the eldest said her name. 

Gaia and Anya walked backstage, getting ready and Lexa tied her hair into a ponytail. The crew switched her mic to lead and she waved to the crowd. 

“Hey girls,” Lexa husked through the mic, rerolling up her sleeves. The audience freaked, screaming at the top of their lungs high pitched. Lexa chuckled huskily. “How are you doing out there?” They yelled again. 

Someone screamed, “I LOVE YOU LEXA!” 

“I love you guys too. Now earlier today, there was a picture going around and I’m here to say that it’s true.” The crowd loudly awed. “Yeah yeah I’m sorry, stringing you guys along like that. I’ve been with her for a while but she asked me to keep it on the low. I’m going to sing a song for her now. Clarke, could you come out here?” 

Clarke looked at Raven and Octavia panicked and they pushed her onto the stage. Cheers went towards her and the light shined in her face. Lexa got up, walking to her and taking her hand. She leads Clarke to a stool and put in earplugs just in case. She sat back at her drums and the guitarists started playing. 

_If I could, I'd be your big spoon_

_And kiss your fingers forevermore_

_But, little spoon, you have so much to do_

_And I have nothing ahead of me_

She started tapping on her drums, gently keeping the tempo while staring Clarke in the eye. 

_You're the sun, you've never seen the night_

_But you hear its song from the morning birds_

_Well I'm not the moon, I'm not even a star_

_But awake at night I'll be singing to the birds_

Lexa stopped singing and Gaia took over, grabbing Octavia and bringing her onstage. Anya got Raven and sat the girls on the remaining stools. 

_Don't wait for me, I can't come_

The sisters all started to sing. 

_Your mother wouldn't approve of how my mother raised me_

_But I do, I think I do_

_And you're an all-American girl_

_I guess I couldn't help trying to be your best American girl_

The music calmed and Lexa looked towards the crowd. Gaia’s voice started low and slow. 

_You're the one_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_I think I'll regret this_

Anya’s guitar ripped, Lexa passionately hitting the cymbals, keeping up with the song as they joined Gaia singing. 

_Your mother wouldn't approve of how my mother raised me_

_But I do, I finally do_

_And you're an all-American girl_

_I guess I couldn't help trying to be the best American girl_

_Your mother wouldn't approve of how my mother raised me_

_But I do, I think I do_

The song died down, the only sound left as Anya strummed the strings loosely and stopped. There was a pause before the crowd roared, cheering at the band. They waved as they left and the lights went out on the stage. The band and girls walked back to the changing room and closed the doors behind them. 

“What was that?” Raven yelled at them, trying to push Anya back and hitting her chest. “Singing for us like that?” 

“Just something we whipped up,” Gaia says and grabs some raw steak their mini-fridge. 

“Lexa here kissed Clarke so I guess it was time for our fans to know. Who knows what type of drama could come up if we didn't get ahead of it?" Anya says. 

“Hey, I only wanted to take Clarke out but they piggybacked off me," Lexa said. 

“Now our faces are going to be out there in the public. What if Nia tries to find our families?” Clarke says worriedly. 

“She won’t. Nia has no idea how to use technology, nor does her coven.” Lexa gets up and walks over to her bag, grabbing something. “And just in case I’ve already given you three fake identities. Lexa handed them three wallets and they opened them.

They were full of fake receipts and credit cards, pictures of fake families and a few hundred dollars in cash. “Clarke, you’re not longer Griffin. You’re Clarke Brown. Raven, you shall be known as Raven Maurice and Octavia, you’re Octavia Prince. A few days ago after Nia resurfaced, I got you id cards, driver licenses, and credit cards. 

“You’re free women,” Anya says, laying back on her chair. 

“Maurice!?”

*** * ***

They packed into the tour bus an hour later, driving to an Outback a few miles down. 

“Girls listen. Stay with us at all times, do not leave our sides.” Lexa instructed. “They're very old fashioned ok? You just have to do what we say when we say it, especially with me. If any of the elders think of you as _disrespecting_ , it'll have consequences. During the meeting, you'll have to either sit on your laps or kneel next to us." 

“Kneel? Yeah fucking righ-” Raven started but Clarke hits her across the head. She puts and rubs it. “Yeah whatever, we got it.”

“Bring your daggers just in case,” Anya said and they left the tour bus. They walked into the restaurant, seeing it empty out expect for a gathering of voices down the hall. Lexa took Clarke’s hand as they walked into the room. 

* * *

“Well if it isn’t our wonderful Heda and her pack. How are you doing Lexa?” A person said, greeting her. The light would have shined off his bald head if there was enough light. She shook his hand and sat at the table, pulling Clarke onto her lap. Anya and Gaia did the same. “Who do we have here? Friends or food?” 

“Mates Titus. Put your sleazy hand on her and I will bite it off.” He nodded and sat down. “I have called you here because of something very important and rather annoying. Nia was in Arizona yesterday.” The coven gasped. “She threatens me, my mate and my pack. We chased her back to the Canadian border but I am sure she’ll be back.” 

“What does this have to do with us? It’s you that she wants!” A man called out, voice full of spite and anger. 

“Quint, do I have to explain to you for the 400th time? If I am killed, she will take over this coven, you nor your family will be spared. You might think I’m stupid for planning to betray me and thinking that I didn’t notice but if you go to Nia, no good will come from it.” Lexa says, her voice deep and demanding unlike how Clarke has heard it before. 

“Nia will slaughter the humans and vampires alike. She’ll kill your family, your children, your mates, with no remorse. So do not question my leadership again or I will throw you right to her. Understood?” 

Quint glared at her, starting to object but she made eye contact with him and he cried out, clutching his chest. 

“Yes Heda, I, I understand.” Her gaze lifted and he caught his breath. 

“What is your plan, Heda?” A woman asks from down the table. She’s tall, long black hair and tan skin. One of her eyes are blue, the other green. Freckles dotted her face and she wore makeup to create the liveliness in her skin. Clarke immediately thought everyone in contact with her would fall into her seduction. 

“I’ll be sending a convoy out, Costia, near her land. She’ll be threatened and to prove her ego, come to fight. From what we’ve seen, she only has 10 men and if that’s true we’ll be easy to wipe them out. The rest of us will stay in a safe spot protecting those who are close to us. But knowing her, we will probably lose some of us.”

Protests broke out. “Yes, I know! None of us what to deal with her, being the crazy bitch she is,” The objections turn to light laughter. “But we can handle her. It’s time to stop her terror and for now, I will only take volunteers for this mission. I will be leading it.” 

“I’ll stand with you Heda,” Costia called out, standing. “Just like old times.” She smirked suggestively at the drummer and Clarke glared at her. 

“I too Heda,” Another person said and by the end, 8 were standing with her. 

“Good. We will charge onto her in 6 days. Be ready.” The meeting ended and the majority vampires left. They headed back to the bus but Lexa was stopped by a familiar touch on her arm. 

“Lexa Woods, you look more attractive each time I see you.” She leaned in to kiss her but Lexa turned her head away. Costia scoffed. “Rejecting me again? You play too much Lexi.”

“Don’t call me that and I’m not playing Costia. I meant what I said last time,” She said. 

“I'm on a tight schedule Lexa, how about we cut this act of denial and I take you to my hotel room across the street? I’ll do the thing you love so much,” The woman suggests, running her nail down Lexa’s Adam's apple to her cleave. Lexa’s breath hitched and her eyes turned black with lust but she shook herself out of it. 

“No Costia, I’m not sleeping with you anymore. Forget it.” Costia sighed and leaned on the drummer’s chest, moving Clarke out of the way. 

“You don’t need that human. Yes, you can keep her but we both know that you long for me. I know what you like and you are in love with my body. Come on Lex, let’s just go for real this time, just you and me.” She started into Lexa’s eyes and the drummer’s eyes turned from a bright green to a blue and green, the same as Costia’s. 

“You and me,” Lexa repeated flatly, voice devoid of life. 

“Yes, my little drummer girl. All for-” She’s caught off by a punch to her face. Clarke. The human shakes her fist but is surprised that’s it not broken. “How did you?” 

“Clarke, are you ok?” Lexa says, breaking from her trance. “Did she hurt you?” 

“No, more like the other way around. She was trying to seduce you,” Clarke explained. She flexed her fist, wondering how it wasn’t shattered. 

“Can we quit the lovey-dovey shit?,” Costia said, standing straight holding her face. “Fine Lexa, you’ll come crawling back but you can stay with your ghoul for now. Have fun.”

*** * ***

The tour bus drove smoothly down the freeway, heading towards Denver, Colorado. Anya was sleep, cuddling Raven close as they snuggled into each other. Octavia was going over some of her online lessons and Gaia was watching her talk to herself with a dazed look in her eye. Clarke was also doing her work but occasionally talking to Lexa. The vampire was distant and quiet. The blonde tried to ignore it but not hearing the pitter-patter on her drumsticks on the rubber pad made her feel anxious. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks, looking up. Lexa met her eyes. 

“Nothing, why do you think something’s wrong?” Lexa says, flexing her fingers. 

“You’ve been avoiding eye contact and talking with me ever since the meeting. Is this about the kiss?” She asked, jumping straight to the point. 

“Do you want it to be about the kiss?”

“Lexa, don’t play with me, just talk straight,” Clarke demanded.

“I just,” She started, sitting next to Clarke on the bunk. “I just didn’t know if it was a heat of the moment thing or you just went with it because I did it. I didn’t want to bring it up in case you regretted it.” Lexa sighed. 

“Why would I regret it? Do you? Was I a bad kisser?” Clarke joked. Lexa chuckled. 

“No actually, better than anyone I’ve kissed and I’ve kissed a lot of people in my years. There was something about it that made me forget who I was and what my life was. All I could think was you,” Lexa said and Clarke smiled. 

“Well, I’m good. I want to be better than your milf vampire,” Clarke jokes and Lexa laughs, falling back onto the pillows. 

“Costia is not a milf. She might be a manipulating bitch but not a milf. She doesn’t even have a pack of her own. She refused to start one,” Lexa said. 

“So she’s been alone for 50,000 years?” Clarke asks. 

“No, she’s only 36,783 and not alone. I did run away with her for 10 years after Indra died though. Just a decade of fucking and drinking blood. Let me tell you it was boring but I went back to Anya and Gaia and a few years after, we started our band.” 

“And I’m very glad you did. I wouldn’t have met you otherwise. And tell me, what did she mean when she called me a ghoul?” Clarke questions. 

“Ghouls are beings that can kill or harm vampires with their bare hands. They have blood and the lifespans of humans but they’re born with a certain power to resist vampires and their powers. Not that I used any of mine on you but if I were, you’d be able to resist without any effort,” Lexa explains. “For all you know, vampires could have been trying to get at you for years but you always resisted them. I don’t know much about ghouls, you might need to research on them.”

“Let’s do that another time, I’m tired.” Lexa nodded and Clarke packed up her stuff. The vampires rushed it over to the desk and quickly laid back in bed before Clarke got her head down. “Can we talk about what Costia did to you?” 

“What do you mean, throughout the years or-” 

“Tonight. When her nail touched your neck,” Clarke copies her movements. “And moved down. Your eyes turned black before I could blink.” 

“Oh, well when I died, I was hung. My neck is now my sensitive spot, that’s just how it is. She knows that and touching a vampire's kill spot is a major turn-on for them. It’s sort of embarrassing, she liked to choke me during sex because she knew how much I liked it.” 

“So you’re a bottom?” Clarke chuckled. 

“No, not normally. Only when it’s her, she’s just always done that. Whenever I’m doing someone else, they aren’t allowed to touch my neck,” She says. 

“So if I do this,” Clarke’s hand went around Lexa’s neck. She felt the drummer stiffen under her palm and her breath hitch. “Whoa.” Lexa looked at her with black eyes. 

“Yeah,” Her voice was scratchy and rough. “That’s what it does.” 

“You’re not going to stop me?” Lexa shook her head no. “Damn you’re really submissive if someone does it.” 

“I have no control over it.” Her Adam's apple wobbled as she talked. “It just happens and I always like it. This is how Costia got me if I resisted everything else.” 

“I’m glad I stopped her before she did something. She probably would have fucked you right there.” Clarke and Lexa nodded, staring down at Clarke's hand. 

"Yeah so now that you now, you wanna let go?" She said, causing Clarke to squeeze and Lexa bit back a whine. 

The blonde had a mischevious smile on her face but let go of the vampire's throat. "Fine," She said. "I'll save that for another time. You're lucky I'm tired." 

Lexa grabbed her own throat, moving her hand around and gulping. "Yeah, pretty lucky."


	6. Denver, CO

There was another meet and greet. Lexa and Anya were getting ready while Gaia was messing around, throwing a ball up in the air and making it float for 2 seconds before falling back in her hands. 

“Gaia, don’t overwork yourself,” Lexa scolded like a parent. “You know what that takes out of you.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” She groaned. “Just how I can’t use my mind powers either. I get it. You guys do a lot of babying for someone who isn’t a child.”

“We wouldn’t have to treat you like one if you acted your age,” Anya told her, tuning her guitar. 

“Whatever. I know how to govern myself,” She said glaring at her older sisters as they continued getting ready. 

She tossed the ball a few more times but stopped suddenly. An eerie feel dropped over her and a noticeable chill ran up her back. “ _Gaia,_ ” a voice from her nightmares whispered in real life. 

The ball flew through the window and a car alarm went off outside. Clarke, Raven, and Octavia jumped up from the couch, not paying attention and Anya ran to her side. 

“What is it? Are you ok?” She said, putting an arm around the bassist. Gaia looked outside and fear permeated through her pores. A thin, pale smile grinned at her and pale white eyes winked and disappeared as quickly as she saw them. 

“She’s here,” She whispered, voice devoid of life and it sunk into her. With a scream, she ran from Anya’s arms, as far away from the window as possible but before she made it out of the door, Lexa grabbed her. The vampire’s eyes turned red as she tried to shake away every thought of her tormentor. 

“Ontari,” Anya whispers, looking out the window. Tears started flowing and Gaia nodded, clinging to her sister. 

“I saw her. I fucking saw her and her voice was in my head and I saw her eyes, I fucking saw her eyes.” The girl whined, wanting to run again. Lexa’s grip was like steel around her, not letting her move, grounding her. Anya walked over, immediately picking up the rogue’s scent. 

“She’s right, that fucker is here.” Anya felt herself getting angrier but controlling her composure. “You have to cancel the concert, make up an excuse,” Anya said before climbing through the window and Raven ran up to it. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Raven called out. 

“To finally kill that bitch. This is the last time she gets at Gaia,” She growled before taking off. A boom sounded as she disappeared and Gaia sunk to the ground, clutching Lexa’s t-shirt. 

“ _Fyrirgefðu_ , _Fyrirgefðu,_ ” Gaia repeated, holding onto Lexa for her life. “ _Fyrirgefðu, Fyrirgefðu_.” 

“What is she saying?” Raven asked, hearing the girl whisper something in a different language. 

“Icelandic for I’m sorry. Something that Ontari-” Lexa said Gaia whimpered at the mention of her name. “That _she_ made her say when she did something wrong. Her native language, her and Nia.” 

“I’ll kill her myself,” Octavia grunted angrily, wanting to take up for her. “That fucking bitch.” 

“Clarke, I need you to do something for me,” Lexa asked, lifting Gaia and carrying her to the couch next to Octavia. 

“Yeah sure. What?” She asked. 

“I need you to make an excuse for us.” Clarke’s jaw dropped. “Yeah I know but we have to cancel this show. We can’t go on with two missing members and you know personally that our fans wouldn’t mind if we rescheduled.” The vampire looked up at her with pleading green eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah I guess I can do that,” Clarke got up and headed for the door “Raven, can you get everyone to come to the audience area and we’ll do it from the stage” She nods. “Good, we’ll be back.” Clarke and Raven left the room. 

“You’ll be ok Gaia.” She whispered, holding her replacing herself where Lexa was. 

Lexa squatted in front of her sister, taking her hand. “Hey G, I won’t let her get in here, I won’t let her touch you ok? She won’t get near you, ok?” 

Gaia was silent, almost completely shut off but she nodded, feeling her mate’s warmth and her sister’s presence. Her body knew she was safe even if her mind didn’t. 

Clarke walked onto the stage and the crowd silenced, staring. She took the mic and it whined loudly in her eye. Trying again, Clarke began to speak, “Excuse me, excuse everyone. You’re all wondering where SL is and I’m sorry to tell you that they won’t be performing tonight.” 

Gasps and objections broke out in the crowd. Clarke tried to calm them but Raven came on stage next to her. 

“Hey hey, chill out. Now I know you are all upset, having spent all your money and time to be here. It’s a real shame that they can’t be here right now but listen to this. Have you ever known Soulless to cancel a concert? Have you ever known them to reschedule? No? So shove it. They do nothing but constantly show up and perform for who? You all. So maybe show some respect for your favorite band and let them have this night off. An emergency happened and they need some time!” Raven shouted into the mic, causing the nearest row to cover their ears. She handed it back to Clarke and walked offstage. 

“Uh yeah, as she said,” Clarke said, watching her friend leave. “Give them some time. An emergency happened recently and they need a moment. This concert will be rescheduled for here or another place nearby at a later date. I can’t confirm when so for now, goodnight. Tickets will be refunded or exchanged either online or at the fares. Have a good night.”

“Did it go ok?” Lexa asked as they walked back into the room. 

“Ok as it could have been. I told them that you’ll be away for a few. That should give you enough time to deal with them for now,” Clarke said and Lexa smiled. 

“Yeah, that should be ok. Thank yo-” Lexa was cut off as a barely audible shrill like sound cut through her and Gaia’s mind. They share a look. 

“What, what is it?” Clarke panicked. 

“Anya. They got Anya,” Lexa jumped up, tearing her jacket off and heading for the window. “She sent out a distress call and she never sends one. It’s a fucking ambush.”

“One of you give me your daggers.” Clarke hands her hers and Lexa hisses as it burns against her hand, wrapping it in a cloth. Lexa jumps through the window, taking off in the direction of Anya. She rushed through the streets, dodging cars and random people walking. 

She heard Anya’s call again and ran faster, this time it being more urgent. She reached a sign reading Englewood Reservoir and she heard Anya’s call again. She unsheathed the blade, running towards her. Soon, laughter was heard along with someone talking. 

“Now I thought your baby sister was the most gullible but you?,” Ontari said, kicking Anya. Others around them laughed and copied, causing her to stiffen. She felt her insides toughen and she could barely move. “I mean, didn’t you think that I’d have people with me? You’re lucky Roan isn’t here, he’d love this.” 

“I will rip your head off, Ontari, stay away from Gaia!” She yelled and in result was punched, head smacking against the ground. 

“You still in love with your so-called sister? You stole Gaia away from me. She was mine and she will always be. I’ll kill anyone who tells me different. Including the human that she seems to love. Gaia belongs to me!” She kicks Anya hard, making her head slam on the ground again. She kicks her in the face over and over and Lexa’s had enough. 

“Ontari!” She yells, coming in the open. They all turn towards her, “You have to ambush her because you can’t handle her on your own? That’s very weak of you.” Ontari and the others turn to see Lexa, staring at the blade in her hands. 

“Where’d you get that from?” She questioned, voice momentarily shaking. “There’s no way you killed a group of hunters.” 

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. But you’ll never know will you?” She unsheathed the blade, causing the used to be Viking to hiss. “Let my sister go and I won’t stick this right through your heart.” 

“You wouldn’t dare. Nia would be on you so quickly,” Ontari bit. 

“Let her and the rest of your washed your Viking rogues try it. We’ll wipe out the rest of them,” Lexa threatened and Ontari growled, having enough. She nodded her head and the four around her rushed at Lexa. The vampire quickly transformed, flying towards them. The dagger in her hand slashed through them, leaving a shine of light as it stabbed through bodies. 4 puffs of dust hit the ground behind her and she rushed towards Ontari. 

Lexa held the blade to Ontari’s eye, causing her to whimper and struggle to get away. She slashed her eye, making her cry out. Ontari kicked her away, running off. Lexa wanted to chase and finish her off but Anya groaned, coughing loudly. 

She ran to her side, seeing that her blood had already crystallized and they had little time left. Lifting her in her arms, Lexa took off, tracking the bus. She jumped, landing on top of the bus. She heard one of the girls scream and scream again as she opened the door, pulling herself into. 

She later Anya down on the ground and ripped the rest of her torn shirt off. 

“I need my bag,” Lexa called out, looking at her sister. Anya’s face was cut, shards from inside her sticking out. Her arm was bent backward, showing her pal white crystal-like insides, it hanging on by her elbow but just barely. Her stomach caved in where they kicked her, making a hole with shards jutting out. 

“There’s crystal on the inside of you?!” Clarke asked, handing Lexa her bag. She pulled out a vial of something and put two droplets on Anya’s tongue. The guitarist groaned as Lexa bent her arm back in place as her shards meet each other, healing and repairing one another. Soon, her body was put back together but she was still paler than they’ve ever seen her. 

“Blood. Raven, she needs some blood.” Lexa was panicking slightly but didn’t let it show. The engineer came over, nicking herself on Anya’s fangs. Blood dripped onto her tongue and her eyes opened, clamping onto Raven’s arm. She looked up at the human with black eyes. Raven nodded her permission and she drank. Soon, she was finished, letting go and panting heavily. Lexa sighed, catching her breath. “She’ll be alright.” 

“Damn right I will. Did you get her?” Anya asks, cracking her neck back into place. 

“I nicked her eye. I didn’t get to kill her but I’m sure Nia will get the message.” 

“Good and if I ever, ever see her again, I am for sure taking her head off and sticking it in the flaming pits of hell.” Anya yawned, looking towards her bed. “Is Gaia ok?” 

“Yeah, yeah. I, I’m ok.” The girl said. “Or I will be. I just need to get some sleep.” 

“Don’t we all,” Lexa said. “Tomorrow, I don’t want either of you doing something that will stress you out, especially you Anya. Raven, can you keep her contained?” 

Raven rolled her eyes and scoffed, “Yeah. I got her.” 

“Good, I’ll drive us to a hotel for a few days, keep on the low. Nothing stressful understood?” Lexa says.

They all nod and Lexa heads towards the cabin, taking over the driving. Clarke follows her to the cabin. Lexa sits in the driver's seat and lays her head against the steering wheel. Clarke puts a hand on her back and Lexa cups it. 

“You ok?” The human asks and Lexa hums lowly. 

“Exhausted. I really want to lay down and sleep,” the drummer said. “Could you find the nearest hotel with a penthouse or a presidential suite or something? We need a break.” 

“Yeah, no problem,” Clarke said, pulling out her phone. Lexa yawned and started the bus, pulling off. Clarke was suddenly lifted and placed down, arms wrapped around her. She was in Lexa’s lap, still in the driver's seat and she looked down at her. “What are you doing?” 

“Just needed you close,” She whispered, laying her head on Clarke’s chest. “Have you found a hotel yet?” 

“Yeah there’s one not far, ten minutes,” Clarke tells her and Lexa nods. They head towards it, getting there in little time. Clarke checks in for them and they all head up to their room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys would like, I'll upload two chapters. Just tell me in the comments.


	7. Moments of Sweetness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets hot between all the couples (except for Gaia and Octavia, they're not ready yet)

The suite has three conjoining rooms. Lexa and Gaia helped Anya to her room, laying her down on the bed. 

“You can take care of her?” Lexa asks and Raven nods. “Ok, thanks. If she refuses, just call me.” 

“I shouldn’t have a problem, goodnight guys.” Lexa and Gaia left leaving the two alone. 

“I’m fine, I promise,” Anya wheezes, watching Raven walk to her suitcase. 

“You’re not. You were cut open and even if they healed, you’re still weak. Plus you’re covered in dirt and we’re showering before we go to bed,” Raven says, taking out some clothes for them, laying them on the bed. 

“We? What, you gonna carry me to the shower?” Anya says. 

“If need be yeah. But if you’re fine like you say you shouldn’t need me to carry you,” Raven snarked and Anya rolled her eyes. “Sit up.” 

Anya pulled herself up but still being weak, laid her head against Raven’s chest. The girl stayed still, putting her hands in the dirty blonde’s hair, gently rubbing and scratching the back of her neck and head. Anya wrapped her arms around Raven’s waist, holding her tighter. Without telling her, she laid back, taking Raven with her. She yelped, landing on Anya’s chest. 

“What are you doing?” Raven said, trying to look down but Anya held her too tightly. 

“I just wanted to hold you. I know you don’t get it but I need to be close to you. Lexa hasn’t arrived yet but when they first ambushed me, they were yelling at me,” Anya whispered. “ Normally it doesn’t matter but they mentioned you. Said that along with Gaia, she’d take you. Turn you and keep you from me, making me watch you get hurt for eternity. It scared me and nothing ever does.” 

“You were scared because of me?” Raven asked and she felt Anya nod. 

“You make me vulnerable. There’s nothing wrong with that but it’s new so it affects me more since we’re so new,” She explained. “So right now I just want you near. You can drag me in the shower if I fall asleep but for right now, I need you here.” 

“You could have me closer in the shower,” Raven whispered. 

“What are you gonna do? Get in the shower with me?” Anya said and Raven was silent. “Wait, seriously?” 

“Yeah. I mean you drink my blood, you can handle seeing me naked. Not like you have the energy to do anything anyway,” Raven said. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Fine, help me up,” Anya said, letting go of Raven. She stands, doing her best to pull up the vampire and the two of them head into their bathroom. Anya leaned against the sink as Raven started up the water. 

“You can barely stand, we’re taking a bath after you get a spray down,” Raven said, allowing the water to get hot and walking over to Anya. There was still a large gash on her face that was taking its time to heal. It was smaller than before but still big enough to be noticed. Her face was covered in dirt and what Raven believed to be spit. She grabbed a washcloth, wetting it in war water and spot before gently patting and rubbing it across Anya’s face. 

Anya was still, eyes closed as Raven treated her. The washcloth went across her face, then eyes and she opened them looking down at the human. The dull lights looked down on her face, creating a perfect shine on her skin. Her brown eyes reminded her of the first chocolate she ever tried and how it tasted like heaven. Heaven. Raven was her heaven, the joy in her blood-soaked world. Something warm spurted in her chest, filling her body with heat. 

“What?” Raven asked, pulling back. “You look like saw a ghost or something.”

“Nothing,” Anya said. “It’s….it’s nothing. Don’t worry.” 

“Ok,” Raven says, putting down the washcloth and stopping the bathwater. “Well, the bath’s ready so..” 

“So time to get undressed?” She went to pull her shirt over her head and groaned, lifting her arms. “Not on my own I guess.” 

“Yeah sure Anya, I’ll help you,” Raven said and Anya rolled her eyes smiling. “Sit on the toilet.” Anya sat. “Raise your arms up a bit.” Anya did and Raven easily pulled it off her head. “Pants.” Anya unbuttoned them and shimmed out of them a bit, letting Raven pull the rest of them off. “Do you need help with your underwear too?” 

Anya blushed, “Nah, I got it.” 

“Ok then go get in the tub. And close your eyes once you’re in,” She said. Anya went to ask why but saw Raven undressing behind her. She blushed again, getting fully naked and getting in the tub. She closed her eyes and a few minutes later felt the water moved in front of her, opening her eyes to see Raven sitting in between her legs, back facing her. 

“Don’t get any ideas. Just thought it would be good to save water maybe,” She said, laying back on her chest. Anya put her arms under Raven’s, hugging her tightly from behind. Raven laid her head back on Anya’s shoulder, allowing the vampire’s cool body to regulate the hot water around them. The guitarist began to hum and Raven chuckled, closing her eyes enjoying the part-time paradise.

*** * ***

“I am ok Octavia, don’t worry,” The bassist says to the girl. The TV played in the background but Gaia could sense the uneasiness coming of the human. They were sitting on the bed, letting the time pass by. 

“I know but I just want to take care of you. I hate seeing you like that.” Gaia sighs. 

“I know, I didn’t mean to scare you. There is just a lot of trauma in my life for many reasons. You are still young, I don’t want to put my weight on you,” Gaia said. 

“Gaia, I’m your mate. You told me yourself, mates are supposed to be there for their vampires. I’m here for you, let me be here for you,” Octavia said, sitting in front of her.

“I don’t know how. It’s hard for me too, I just shut the door and lock it,” Gaia says. “I’m trying to do better, I just don’t know how.” 

“Therapy? It worked for me,” Octavia said. “My mom went through a lot and it took a toll on me because I was so young. She put me and my older brother in therapy and it helped both of us. I wouldn’t be the way I am without it.” 

“I don’t think any therapist would take my story seriously. My past, Ontari. They’d call me crazy,” Gaia said. “I have to think about it.” 

“I did too, it’s not a decision to make immediately,” Octavia said. “It’s not like deciding to be a bassist in a world-famous band.” 

Gaia laughed. “That was immediate either. I was thinking about being the drummer.”

“Drummer?! That wouldn’t fit you at all,” Octavia exclaimed, laughing. “What would Lexa do? Play the guitar?” 

“Yeah actually,” She said. “She can play but chooses not to.” 

“Honestly if I could play guitar, I’d fall for her just like Clarke did,” Octavia said. 

“Hey, what about me?” Gaia asked. “Just the thought of Lexa playing gets you thinking.”

“Not really. Nothing will ever be hotter than you playing the bass like you do. I love it and always will,” Octavia said. 

“Really? Why me and my bass?” Gaia asked. Octavia pretended to think. 

“Uh cause it’s you, Gaia Woods. You’re gorgeous and with a bass in your hands makes it way better,” She tells her and Gaia chuckled. 

“I’m glad you like that,” She said and laid back on the bed. Octavia lays on her chest, looking up at her. “I, I appreciate you, Octavia. I know I have Lexa and Anya but you’re more. You make me feel more.” 

“I get that. I’ve always had my brother, Clarke, and Raven but no one romantic. If I can be honest, I’m starting to feel something for you. Different from what I have for them and I like it,” She said softly. 

Gaia smiled and kissed Octavia on her forehead. “I like it too.”

*** * ***

Morning came gently upon the three couples, waking them up at different intervals of time. Lexa and Clarke being the first. 

Lexa’s laugh echoed off the walls. “No Clarke.” 

“Why not, it would be funny,” Clarke said pouting. 

“As much as I love thinking about you kicking Costia’s ass, you’d be slaughtered,” Lexa said, looking at her. 

“We don’t know that,” Clarke added, drawing circles on the skin showing on Lexa’s chest. The curtains were closed behind them and they were laying in bed in their pajamas, watching movies on Netflix. “It could work.” 

“For it to work, we’d need to know if you’re really a Nephilim or if it was a lucky shot,” Lexa said.

“Lucky shot?!” Clarke exclaimed, hitting her chest. “I can’t believe you think so little of me. You don’t have to be the only supernatural one in this relationship.” 

“I didn't even say I had to be. I just said that we don’t know for sure if you’re more than human,” Lexa said. “Don’t you want to be sure?” 

“I mean yeah of course. What are Nephilims like?” Clarke said. Lexa sat up and bit, rolling her shoulders. 

“Nephilims are legends compared to vampires or like ghouls. They’re the offspring of angels and humans. Fallen angels to be specific. From what I know about Nephilims, a Nephilim is rarely a mate to a vampire but it happens. The two powers feed off each other. They grow off each other. Something like the ultimate power couple, like Beyoncé and Jay-Z.” 

“You did not just compare the supernatural to Beyoncé and Jay-Z,” Clarke said and Lexa snickered. The blonde hit her with a pillow and Lexa laughed. 

“Do you want me to continue or what?” She said, fending off Clarke’s attacks. 

“Fine what, go on,” She said putting down the fluffy weapon. 

“A Nephilim’s powers are very different from a vampire’s. You know we have our turning venom, super speed, fangs, and abnormal strength along with the other things right?” She asked and Clarke nodded. “Nephilims are more. They’re from angels so you can say they have angelic powers. They can’t summon the power of God or anything but they’re stronger than any being born from the devil such as I.”

“Wait born from the Devil?” Clarke said. 

“I’m a blood-sucking vampire, Clarke, of course, I’m a child of Satan,” Lexa said and Clarke rolled her eyes. “But anyway, Nephilims are unique. There isn’t one that’s the same as the other unless they’re created from the same angel which is rare. Fallen angels don’t like each other.” 

“Do they have any powers except for being physically stronger than devil beings?” 

“I don’t know, I haven’t met any Nephilims to ask before,” She says. 

Clarke hummed. “Have you met any fallen angels before?” 

“No. I never had the opportunity to. They’re elusive like Tupac. 

“Tupac? You compared an angel to Tupac?” 

“Tupac could be an angel being though, we’ll never know,” Lexa shrugged and Clarke shoved her. 

“You’re an idiot. I used to see you like this big amazing badass loner but you’re just a jokey soft girl,” Clarke said. 

“Least you didn’t say submissive and weak.” 

“You are far from weak Lexa, but you are submissive. There’s no doubt in that,” Clarke said. 

“That’s still questionable.”

Clarke climbed over and straddled her lap. “Not at all, you’re submissive.” 

“Am not,” She said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Are too,” Clarke said back, smiling when Lexa rolled her eyes. 

“Are not,” Lexa sighed. Clarke’s hands moved to her wrists. 

“Are too,” She said, looking the vampire’s face over. 

“Am not Clarke,” Lexa said, clicking her tongue. Suddenly, Clarke pulled Lexa’s arms over her head and chuckled. 

“Are too,” She whispered, leaning down, kissing Lexa’s neck. 

“Clarke,” She husked, trying to keep her voice as low as possible. “I am not.”

“You are too,” She said back, kissing her chin then lips. “If you weren’t, you’d be fighting me.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Lexa said, starting to pant. She began to kiss down, rolling her tongue down her neck. “Clarke…”

“Admit you’re a sub and I’ll leave you alone,” Clarke says, moving her mouth down to the slightly open pajama shirt. She knew she couldn’t leave hickies but the feeling was still there, nipping and biting at the open chest. 

“Clarke quit it,” She says breathlessly. Clarke sat up. 

“Do you really mean it?” She asked and Lexa huffed. 

“No I don’t,” She whispered. 

“Which means?” Clarke lead. 

“It means that maybe, slightly, I could be a sub. Just maybe,” She says and Clarke smirks, letting go of her arms. 

“That’s all I’m gonna get out of you, huh?” She said and Lexa rolled her eyes. “Fine, I can work with that.” She rolled off Lexa’s lap and snuggled next to her. They started another Netflix movie and the day drifted on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think, are they all falling for each other? Is Clarke a Nephilim?


	8. Chicago Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs In This Chapter:  
> • Ban All The Music - Nothing But Thieves  
> • Devil - Shinedown  
> • No No No - Turbowolf

After they all recovered, they played at a late Denver concert. Fans were upset but they got over it after finding out that Soulless Nightmares didn’t charge them anything extra and did full refunds. After that, they drove to Chicago. It was a 14 hours drive and they were 6 hours away. 

They were all dreading the drive, legs sore from sitting in the bus for hours upon hours. Clarke and Octavia had finished their assignments for the week with Raven being the only one behind which made sense because she was an engineering major. Lexa was bored, tapping her drumsticks against her bunk, watching Anya tune her guitar. Gaia was in the back songwriting as always. 

“So guys,” Gaia said to her sisters, coming out of her hiding hole. “I have a new song that I want you two to sing.” Lexa and Anya sat on the couch, reading the song. 

“Why me? Why can’t Anya be the only one who sings it?” Lexa asks, skimming over it. 

“Because our fans haven’t gotten the full Lexa singing experience and it’ll give you time to work on your guitar,” She said, showing them the music.

“My guitar? I haven’t practiced in months, I suck right now,” She objected. 

“You’ve been doing acoustic, electric is easier, less chords to remember,” Anya says to her, reading over the sheet music. 

“You want me to sing this when we get to Chicago?” She asks the youngest vampire. 

“Yeah, it’s only a few chords,” She said. “I didn’t want to do a full song cause you’re not there yet.”

“I can try Gaia,” Lexa sighed. “How do you want me to sing this?” 

“Calm but high. You’re the only one who can reach the notes I’m thinking about so that’s I wanted you to sing it,” Gaia said. Lexa’s face balled up and pushed back the lyrics. “Come on Lexa, please.” 

Anya joined in, “Come on Lex, when do you ever get to go falsetto in a song?” 

“Please please please please please,” Gaia begged, fluttering her eyelashes at her. 

“What are we pleased about, you guys are loud,” Octavia said, getting out of bed along with the other girls. 

“Fine, fine whatever I’ll sing it,” Lexa agreed and they cheered. 

“Sing what?” Clarke said. 

“New song that Gaia wrote and composed,” Lexa told. “She wants me to lead and play guitar.” 

“Play guitar? Can you play?” Raven asked.

“We can play most instruments,” Anya says. “We had the time to learn after all. We just favor the newer ones, they sound better.”

“Like electric and bass, I get it.” Octavia sits on Gaia’s lap. “Sample for us?” 

“Yeah Lex, I wanna hear if it sounds right,” Gaia says and the drummer nods, taking a deep breath. 

“You said high right? Like falsetto or a little lower?” She asks.

“Lower. And drag the words out to add effect,” Gaia adds. Lexa nods and starts. 

_Cut me off from the rest of the world_

_It’s my addiction_

_It turns me on_

“On’s supposed to be like super drawn out, leaning on the low edge of your voice,” Gaia says and demonstrates. Lexa copies. “Yeah, like that but just skip to the chorus. We can hammer it out later during practice.” She says and Lexa continues singing. 

_This is, this is it_

_They’re tryna take it from me_

_Got this, this is it_

_Won’t let them take it from me_

_Play an illegal song_

“The illegal song part, I want that high. Tilt your voice into it.” She says and Lexa hums. 

_Play an illegal song_

_Turn it up louder_

_Play an illegal song_

_Turn it up louder_

“Like that?” Lexa asked, looking over at them. Her sisters smile while the rest of them gape. “What?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me you could sing like that? You sounded like a pop star!” Raven exclaimed. 

“Exactly why. Pop stars are annoying and we’re a rock band, I don’t really get a chance to sing like that.” She says and looks at Gaia. “Get Anya’s guitar, show me the chords.” Gaia giggled like a child and ran back to get the guitar. Lexa looked at Clarke. “What?” 

The blonde shook her head, “Nothing. Later.” Lexa nodded. Gaia came back, sitting next to Lexa. 

“I want it like this, see if you can follow along.” 

“Pretty sure I can but go ahead.” Gaia started the starting notes. Lexa focused on her fingers and the others around them seemed to disappear. “Can you try to play and sing at the same time? Guitar is different from drums.” 

“Yeah G, I know. Let me see.” Lexa played the notes slow at first, singing along with the lyrics, memorizing both parts off of each other. “I think I got it now but let me practice some more.” 

“No prob, you’ve got plenty of time.” Lexa didn’t notice that she walked off and kept playing, singing the words lowly. The time flew past as she remembered the words like all of their other songs and guitar notes like they were her drums. Now just how it sounded on stage was the big part. She grabbed the speaker, plugging the guitar in. She strummed a few notes to make sure she was in tune and started to play the song. 

_Cut me off from the rest of the world_

_It’s my addiction_

_It turns me on_

Her voice husked into the mic, echoing throughout the stadium. 

_It's oh-so quiet, my end of the world_

_Ban all the music_

_It's all gone wrong_

_This is, this is it_

_They’re tryna take it from me_

_Got this, this is it_

_Won’t let them take it from me_

_Play an illegal song_

_Turn it up louder_

_Play an illegal song_

_Turn it up louder_

The crowd roared with Lexa’s words. Gaia banged on the drums behind her while Anya followed along on bass. Surprisingly the fans didn’t hate it when Lexa began to sing with the guitar. They screamed louder than before. 

_There’s a buzz in the air, I’ve been told_

_It’s my affliction_

_Been sick so long_

_Switching off all the noise I’ve been sold_

_Ban all the music_

_It’s all gone wrong_

The crowd roared when Lexa took a pause and winked out at them. Girlish and manly shouts alike of Soulless Nightmares filled the stadium as she started playing again. 

_This is, this is it_

_They’re tryna take it from me_

_Got this, this is it_

_Won’t let them take it from me_

_Play an illegal song_

_Turn it up louder_

_Play an illegal song_

_Turn it up louder_

The guitars came down as they got ready for the build-up. Then Lexa ripped, going off. She jumped and slammed down on her feet with Anya’s beat and the sounds from the guitar. Fans chanted their names out to the beat of the song. Her fingers flew across the strings with delicacy and skill for someone who was an amateur at it.

_This is, this is it_

_They’re tryna take it from me_

_Got this, this is it_

_Won’t let them take it from me_

_Play an illegal song_

_Turn it up louder_

_Play an illegal song_

_Turn it up louder_

The song ended and Lexa’s hair was sticking to her face and chest. Flashing cameras and shouts filled her senses as she started playing the guitar again. Anya and Gaia caught on, getting back into it. 

“Chicago!” Lexa shouted. Screams get louder. “I said Chicago!!” People were screaming their lungs out. “Let’s go!!” 

_This is, this is it_

_They’re tryna take it from me_

Clarke, Raven, and Octavia cheered on the side of the stage, watching the performance up close. She watched her drummer shred on the guitar, having the time of her life. 

  
  


_Got this, this is it_

_Won’t let them take it from me_

_Play an illegal song_

_Turn it up louder_

_Play an illegal song_

_Turn it up louder_

The song ended and more cheers sounded in the crowd. The sisters changed places, Lexa giving Anya her guitar, Anya giving Gai her bass and Lexa sliding back into her seat They adjusted before taking off into another song. Lexa beat her drumsticks against each other getting the other song going. Three deep and loud booms come from Lexa’s drums. Anya ripes a tune and Gaia waits. Lexa and Anya get faster as Anya starts singing. 

_I'm pickin', I'm pickin', I'm pickin' I pick up the phone_

_You said it yourself you’re scared of being alone_

She pulled away, revving her guitar and voice up. Gaia came in

_You said it yourself that you can crack the code_

_But the static you hear automatically keeps you exposed on your own_

_I hope you’re ready, steady, smashing through the levy_

_The drama, the trauma, don’t play the prima donna_

_My god, you said it yourself that you would never stop_

_Until you felt the needle drop_

Gaia plays in the background. Anya growls the lyrics into the mic. 

_Now you pack your bags_

_The party’s such a drag_

_And everyone can tell that you’re poisoning the well_

_But there are no mistakes_

_Except what you create_

_You need to know your place_

The lights went dark as the chorus was starting. 

_Cause it’s about to get heavy_

_It’s about to be on_

_Yeah, I'm bangin’ slingin’ napalm_

_So nobody move_

_'Cause I was sent to warn you_

_The devil's in the next room_

Lexa and Gaia sung background as Anya went on. She rips, running her pick along the strings. 

_The silence, the silence_

_The blinding ultraviolence_

_Knockin’ at your door_

_Pacin' back and forth_

_What now? (What now)_

_The whispers and the screams_

_The stereotypical profiling ritual_

_Vicious and obscene_

_Now you pack your bags_

_The party’s such a drag_

_And everyone can tell that you’re poisoning the well_

_But there are no mistakes_

_Except what you create_

_You need to know your place_

The crowd jumped along with the beat, waving their arms in the air. 

_Cause it’s about to get heavy_

_It’s about to be on_

_Yeah, I'm bangin’ slingin’ napalm_

_So nobody move_

_'Cause I was sent to warn you_

_The devil's in the next room_

  
  


Gaia and Lexa were silent as the lights went out and Anya went on her solo. Her finger glided across the frets. Her sound went through the stadium, silent everywhere but her. She played the chords gently before ripping, Lexa and Gaia joining in. Lexa slammed on her drums, beat shaking the stage and crowd. Anya screamed in the mic. 

_Cause it’s about to get heavy_

_It’s about to be on_

_Yeah, I'm bangin’ slingin’ napalm_

_So nobody move_

_'Cause I was sent to warn you_

_The devil's in the next room_

_Yeah the devil's in the next room_

_Yeah the devil's in the next room_

_So nobody move_

_'Cause I was sent to warn you_

_The devil's right beside you_

The song and the crowd cheered out Soulless Nightmares again. 

“Hey, Chicago! I want to hear you scream for me!” Anya shouted. The audience yelled again. “Come on Chicago, louder than that!” It was louder but Anya shook her head. “Louder.” Lexa banged the drums. “Louder.” She banged the drums again. “Louder, Louder, Louder.” Lexa got faster and faster along with Anya until the blonde shouted into the mic. She and Gaia switched places. 

_Snake eye rattling_

_And their mouths keep chatting_

_Round and round they go_

_Round and round they go_

Anya and Lexa played with her words, going off each other. Gaia smirked at them, plucking her bass string singing. They repeated the same rip and beat, as fast as they could. The crowd was jumping, waves of people repeating the lyrics. 

_Tv talking_

_Keep our minds absorbing_

_In and out they go_

_In and out they go_

Anya started the chorus, Gaia and Lexa responding to her. 

_You don’t know what I don’t know_

_No No No_

_You don’t know what I don’t know_

The audience sings along with them as they enter the next verse. Lexa’s hair flies in the hair almost in unison with Anya’s as they bang their heads to the beat. 

_Secret Wisdom_

_There’s a whole heap of them_

_Making out they know_

_Making out they know_

_Mass confusion_

_Makes a nice delusion_

_For a happy show_

_For a happy show_

_You don’t know what I don’t know_

_No No No_

_You don’t know what I don’t know_

_No No No_

_You don’t know what I don’t know_

_You don’t know what I might know_

The sisters readied for the drop as Gaia bounced around, playing the bass. She played with the strings, fingers stopping and letting go of the frets as they went along. They sing the bridge together, perfectly harmonizing their voices. 

_People they think they're so very free_

_The problem with progress is you and me_

_People they think they're so very smart_

_If only we knew from the start_

The song died down, music coming to an almost stop. Gaia came down and sung the last verse. Lexa and Anya shared looks, preparing for the end of the song. The starting beat came up again and they repeated, sticks hitting against drums and guitars sounding through amps. 

_Waves come crashing_

_And the world keeps laughing_

_In and out we go_

_In and out we go_

_Thoughts keep fading_

_But my mind keeps changing_

_Back to front we go_

_Back to front we go_

The music stopped and all the lights went out except for Lexa. She started drumming hard, getting into her solo. She looked over and met eyes with Clarke, banging on the drums harder. The crowd was chanting Soulless Nightmares along with her as she drummed hard, feeling the beat go through her body. She went on, hearing Anya and Gaia join her for the finishing act. She didn’t stop until they were fully in again. 

_People they think they're so very free_

_The problem with progress is you and me_

_People they think that we need to grow_

_But we don't know so on we go_

The song ended and everyone cheered as Gaia played the exiting notes. The three sisters went to the edge of the stage, bowing and shouting.

“Thank you, Chicago!” They left the stage, high fiving each other. Clarke and the other two girls waited for them, hugging them as they came down. 

“I didn’t know that you guys were playing No No No today. That’s a surprise,” Octavia said as they walked to the changing room. 

“Wanted to do something different and I know that it’s one of Lexa’s favorites to play and since she performed my song so well I had to reward her,” Gaia said to her. 

“Haha G, whatever. I liked your song though, change of pace,” Lexa said, drinking an entire bottle of water. “Man I am tired and hungry.” 

Anya and Gaia hum in agreement. 

“I’m private,” Clarke says and they nod, getting on the bus and heading to their hotel.

*** * ***

Raven was settled on Anya’s lap, arms around her neck. She was biting her lip, trying to keep in the sounds she was so clearly making. Her shirt was discarded on the ground next to Anya’s. The vampire was kissing her neck, teasing. She was taking her time, biting at her skin, causing Raven to hiss in pleasure. She was starting to make marks, dark purple sprouting in different areas on brown. She had her hands in Raven’s hair, pulling and arcking the skin into her mouth. Raven was getting impatient, involuntary grinding against Anya’s lap, waiting for her fangs to sink into skin. 

“Anya,” She moaned, biting her lip to hold in a louder sound. “Just bite me already.”

“You’re asking me now?” Anya said smirking. “I thought it was me who had to.”

“I already gave you fucking permission, you tease. Just bite me,” She said, grip becoming tighter on Anya’s shoulder. “Hurry!”

“Begging me now?” Anya teased, licking up the side of her neck. “Maybe I’ll listen.”

Raven huffed. “Anya!” The guitarist chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on one of the forming marks. 

“Fine, only because you asked so nicely,” she said, fangs growing and sinking them into Raven’s throat. Raven cried out, grabbing her tighter as she felt the vampire start to suck, feeling her being drained. She had slightly gotten used to the feeling of Anya’s fangs puncturing her skin but it still hurt. It stung like a bitch. 

Her hips rocked against Anya’s lap, needing more than the faint friction she had. Taking the lead, she found one of Anya’s hands, slipping it into her pants, causing the vampire to pull back and look at her. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, blood dripping from her mouth. 

“This is your fault and you are going to take care of it. Keep feeding, you know how you use your hands,” Raven said and Anya looked at her suspiciously. “You’re not seducing me, Anya, I want you to fuck me.” 

“You’re serious,” Anya said. 

“As serious as I always am,” Raven said, leaning to the vampire’s ear. “Fuck me, Anya, please.” 

* * *

“Are you sure?” Gaia questioned, looking back and forth to Octavia’s eyes to her neck. “It’s more intense if I drink from there.” 

“Would you stop if I asked you to?” Octavia said that Gaia nodded. 

“Of course, I’d never do anything you wouldn’t want me to,” She said. 

“Good. So since I’m asking you, can you do it?” Octavia said. “I want to see what it’s like, Raven and Clarke told me that it isn’t bad.” 

“I just don’t want to hurt you. I won’t go into a frenzied state or anything but I don’t want to be too rough,” Gaia said. She sighed. “Do you really want me to do it?” 

“Yeah, I do unless you don’t want to. You can feed some other way if you’re not comfortable,” She said and Gaia shook her head. 

“No, I’m comfortable with this. I just wanted to make sure you were sure. We can do it,” Gaia said. Octavia smiled. 

“Ok. So how do you usually do it?” She said and Gaia stood, putting her arms around Octavia’s waist. 

“Put your arms around my neck like this,” She said, guiding Octavia. “This’ll be more painful than me drinking from your arm.” 

“It’s fine, you can do it,” Octavia said, voice less confident than it was a moment ago. She gasped feeling a surprisingly warm tongue on her throat followed by a sharp pinch in her skin. She squealed, hands going to Gaia’s dreads, clenching. Another bite followed and she felt a lower set of teeth in her skin, tightening Gaia’s grip. Her body dropped into Gaia’s arms, allowing herself to be at the vampire’s will. Soon she pulled away, licking at the open wounds she left and set Octavia down on the bed. She made a quick run to the bathroom and grabbed a towel holding it at Octavia’s neck. 

“Are you ok? Was I too rough?” Gaia asked sheepishly and Octavia sighed. 

“No. I was just, am just surprised. You don’t bite my arm like that,” Octavia said, sitting up and covering the bite with her arm. 

“I know, I only do it if I’m feeding from the neck. I’ll try to be more gentle next time,” She says. 

“It’s fine. I didn’t mind it,” Octavia said. “But now I’m tired. You mind going to bed early?” 

Gaia smiled. “Not at all. Come on.”

* * *

A horror movie played in the background, a girl screaming and running away from whatever killer threat was chasing her. The quiet theme music was dulled out by light moans and the sounds of heated kisses. 

They were both fully clothed beside shoes and jackets, Lexa hovering over Clarke. Her hands were roaming Clarke’s body, moving under her clothes but over her bra. Clarke had her hands in Lexa’s hair, pulling her closer. They were grinding against each other, heat building between them. 

Lexa was hungrier with each second, wanting to dig her teeth into Clarke’s skin but she couldn’t care to pull herself away from her lips. Until her stomach rumbles loudly. Clarke pulled up laughed loudly and Lexa rested her head against her chest. 

“Did you forget about the pressing matter of your hunger?” Clarke said and Lexa groaned. 

“I wouldn’t have if you weren’t such a good kisser,” Lexa said. “I got sidetracked.”

“So did I. Hurry up and feed before you start to starve,” Clarke said and Lexa nodded, moving up. She softly kissed the girl’s neck and licked before plunging her into the waiting flesh. Clarke whimpered, tangling her hands in Lexa’s hair, gripping it tightly. It was hard for her to tell if she felt more pain or more pleasure when the vampire’s fangs entered her skin but whatever it was, she loved it. She’d gladly let Lexa suck everything from here even if it meant death. 

“You’d let me do what now?” Lexa asked, pulling up her from her throat. “Do you mean that? You’d let me kill you?” 

Dread and regret filled the blonde. “What no, that’s not what I said,” Clarke objected. “I meant that I wouldn’t care if you keep going.”

“If I don’t stop, I’d kill you, Clarke. It means the same thing,” Lexa said, pulling completely away. “Even if you couldn’t die, it would leave you in a lifeless state for days. I could never do that to you.” 

“No, Lex, it’s not like that,” Clarke said sighing. “I go somewhere else when you feed from me. It’s a euphoric feeling that I can’t explain, it might feel the same to you. All logic leaves and I want nothing more than to feel your fangs in me.” 

“Clarke, that’s,” Lexa took a moment to contemplate. “That’s dangerous. It’s very dangerous.” 

“You can’t tell me I’m alone in thinking this.” Clarke moves closer to Lexa and grabbed her hand. “I know you feel something similar, I know you do. I know because the first time you tasted me, something happened.”

Lexa sat in front of her, “And that’s exactly why it’s dangerous. If I can’t control myself and you don’t care whether or not you die, we can’t keep doing this like we do.” Lexa pulled her hand back, running it through her hair. “We need a break, Clarke.” 

“No,” the blonde’s voice boomed, full of insecurity and doubt. “No Lexa you can’t do that to me and to yourself. We both know exactly how you get if you don’t drink from me.”

“What if I lose control again Clarke? If you have no will to stop me, I can kill you,” Lexa objects. “I can’t do that to you. Losing you would feel like I died for a second time. You can’t leave that possibility in my hands, my head.” 

“Lexa, you couldn’t go on drinking from different sources as your main food, we know that. What would you do?” Clarke said and Lexa sighed. 

“I don’t know but I can’t drink from you knowing that you wouldn’t care if I killed you. That does something to my conscience that I can’t explain,” Lexa says and walks over to her jacket, putting it on. “I need some air. I can’t think right now.” 

“What, wait where are you going?” Clarke said, going to Lexa’s side. “You can’t leave.”

“I need to,” Lexa said, her voice low. Tears were building in both of their eyes and Lexa refused to look at Clarke. “I need some space. I promise I’ll stay close but I’ll be back later. You need to let me go.”

“Lexa,” Clarke said, tears falling. Her voice was weak and helpless not knowing what she could go. 

“I need to go, Clarke,” She said, looking at her. The blonde sunk to the floor and Lexa kneels next to her. “I promise I’ll be back, I will.” 

Clarke didn’t respond, crying into her hands. Lexa looked between her and the door before deciding. She picked the girl up, setting her gently on the bed. She pulled the blankets up around her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“I’ll be back, you just need to give me time,” Lexa whispered before heading to the door, giving Clarke one last look before stepping out. 

The hollow sound of the door shutting shook her body and she didn’t feel like crying anymore. She just sat there and stared at the door, sleep overtaking her as their conversation played through her head of the point of exhaustion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hurt me, this angst is necessary. And there will be explicit smut, just not yet. Also, tell me who you would like to see first for the smut and whether or not I should do G!P? 
> 
> I've been trying to incorporate the music and band in better with the plot, is it working? Give me feedback and tell me whether or not I should make a Spotify playlist for this fic so you can have better access to the songs. I’m seriously thinking about it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed ;D


	9. Hollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've created a Spotify playlist for this fic! For now, only the songs that have been mentioned are on it and as I go, more will be added. I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2zpozRpzoKJK1WCBRuHhAE

They were on their way to New York. The band’s manager had called early in the morning saying that they were needed to record the new songs they performed. Apparently, fans were demanding them. 

Raven was chatting with Anya, sitting on the vampire’s lap as she wrote some notes for the new songs. Dark spots of hickies were clear as day on her neck and chest, a message of what their night was like. One larger than any of the others, a sign of Anya’s spot to feed. Clarke found herself staring and always looked away if the couple's attention broke off from each other. 

If they moved, she’d focus on Octavia and her bassist. They were snuggled against each other, Gaia writing down lyrics to the song they performed. Octavia was texting her brother who was freaking out about her being with the band. On her neck, Clarke could see what looked like a large bite mark, creating a large spot of purple on her skin. She noticed that Gaia wasn’t prone to feeding on Octavia’s throat but she could tell they had taken the next step in their relationship the night before. 

Clarke had her share of hickies and bites but something was missing for her. Lexa. 

Like the vampire said the night before, she’d come back and she did. She came back around 7 that morning looking worse for wear. Her jacket was torn and there was dirt on her face but she didn’t say anything to Clarke and got in the shower. When they checked out, the drummer made sure not to look had directions but didn’t let the others in on anything yet. 

She kept Clarke close to her but still didn’t speak or look her direction. They got on the bus and sat in her bunk together but Lexa turned away and fell asleep, burying her body in blankets. 

If anyone noticed their behavior they didn’t mention it, leaving them to figure out their problem on their own. She wanted to talk to Lexa, to wake her up and take her to the cabin in private so she could explain or just say anything to hear her voice directed at her. To hear her say Clarke again. She wouldn’t admit it but this was tearing her down unlike anything she’s had before and she needed Lexa.

After a few more hours she still couldn’t make something up in her mind to say to her mate. She just needed to be near her. Clarke got up and slid into the bunk with Lexa, moving underneath the blankets. The vampire didn’t seem to notice and rolled over, facing her. Lexa was still asleep but her body seemed to realize that its mate was near. Lexa unconsciously pulled Clarke close, burying her face at her neck. Warmth spread in Clarke’s chest and she tried not to move, not wanting Lexa to wake and leave her again. Tiredness swept over her and she fell into a gentle sleep, happy Lexa’s arms were around her. 

_The blonde walked around, leaves crushing under her feet and fading away into glitter. A strong bright light surrounded her but left her no sense of feeling. It was quiet, not even the sound of a bug walking through the forest. The trees were black but still full of life. Something brushed past her foot and she looked down seeing a white cat. Black leaves hit flew to hit but disintegrated before it touched the cat’s fur. It sat across from her, looking deep into her eyes with pale blue eyes. Suddenly the overwhelming light shined on her and a voice whispered in her ear, a language she couldn’t understand. A face flashed past her, blonde hair, pale skin with pale blue eyes. “Clarke.”_

Clarke jumped awake, her chest panting. Lexa jumped up beside her, looking at her mate. 

“What’s wrong?! What happened?!” Lexa said, placing a hand on Clarke’s back. 

“My, my dream, a face. A person or a thing, I don’t know but they said my name and something else in a language I couldn’t understand. They weren’t human,” Clarke said. 

Lexa sat up. “Where were you in the dream?” 

“A weird super brightly lit place but it was cold. Black trees surrounded me and-” 

“Wait, did you say black trees?” Lexa cut in. “Was anything else there, like an animal or something?” 

“There was a white cat who stared at me with pale blue eyes just like the person,” Clarke said. 

“It’s a sign. Get the others, I need to get something,” Lexa said and Clarke nodded. 

She went and got them, sitting with them on the couch. 

“What's the breaking news, Clarke?” Anya said. 

“I found it,” Lexa said as she came back inside the bus.

“Lexa, we’re driving down the interstate, did you jump out?” Clarke asked. 

“It doesn’t matter, explain your dream to them,” Lexa said opening a large book and flipping through the pages. 

“You got us all scared cause of a dream?” Raven asked. 

“Not just any dream, it was different,” Clarke said, starting to explain. Gaia, Raven, and Octavia were clueless but Anya was picking up on what Lexa was thinking. 

“Lexa, is this the book?” Anya asked, standing over her sister. 

“It is. I’m surprised I could remember where I buried it but I did,” She showed the book to Clarke and the others. “Orien, one of the first vampires and he knew angels. They made an alliance knowing that a war between races would be devastating. This isn’t the original book he wrote but it’ll help us figure out Clarke’s dream,” Lexa explained. “This book names all of the families of the vampires, all of the powers each vampire could get when they turn, things like that. It also goes into depth about Nephilims.”

“What are Nephilims?” Octavia asked. 

“They’re the children of an angel and human and I think that Clarke is one,” She said and Raven scoffed. 

“You think Abby or Jake Griffin are angels? You have the wrong people,” Octavia added. 

“Not them. If they were, the time I was in Clarke’s house wouldn’t have happened. It’s someone in her ancestry,” Lexa explained. 

“You think we can find the angel I came from?” Clarke asked. 

“I think they already found you. They sent you a message in your dream, contacting you. Maybe this book will help us figure out who and where they are,” Lexa said. 

She opened it, turning the pages. “Here, the angels that Orien met, it has to be one of them. Anaiel, Empyrean, Boel and Cassiel.”

“What are the other names?” Gaia asks. 

“Other angels who didn’t want the alliance. We don’t need to worry about them though. We need to look through and see which one is similar to the one she saw.” Lexa turned the page. “Says here, descendants of Empyrean have visions of him while they are sick. Makes sense but Clarke’s not sick so onto the next one. Anaiel.” 

They turned the page, “Here, Anaiel. He appears in the dreams of his subjects.” 

“Check,” Raven said. 

“Often with his symbol of a white cat with pale blue eyes.” 

“Also check,” Octavia added. 

“And an appearance of Helheim, Norse place for Hel. It’s cold, with a bright light surrounding and black trees.” 

“Also check,” Gaia said. “We found him.” 

“Does it say where he is?” Clarke said, standing next to Lexa. The drummer read. 

“Says he lives in a cabin surrounded by woods with nothing else around him,” Lexa reads. “And it looks like there are directions there.” 

“Coordinates?” Anya suggested. Lexa ran her finger under. Clarke went quiet, looking at the words. Before her eyes, they started to translate to a version of English she could understand. The directions were clear but she just had to find where they started. 

“No, nothing that advanced. Just a weird map,” Lexa told her. 

“Let me see,” Raven says, pushing Alexa out of the way. “I know these, we studied them in a class I took. It’s a portolan chart, they used these before modern-day maps.”

“Can you read it?” Clarke asked. 

“Yeah sure, not like I passed the class or anything,” Raven said. “There are rhumb lines, they should lead us straight to his house but the rest is in some dead language.”

“Let me see,” Lexa said, looking at the directions. “I can’t read this. It’s too old, I haven’t learned it.” 

“If you haven’t then I either,” Anya added and looked at Clarke. “Sorry, looks like we won’t find your angel ancestor, at least today.” 

“Yeah we need to look into it more,” Lexa said. “I’m sorry Clarke.”

“No, it’s fine. At least I have some explanation for that weird dream,” She said. “That’s enough for now.” 

“Ok,” Lexa said. She gave Clarke a long look and Clarke did the same back, no longer exchanging words. Clarke desperately wanted to say something but nothing came to her mind. She could tell Lexa wanted to do the same but didn’t, just staring. 

Lexa was bugged by her sister and pulled away, giving Clarke a last look before turning away.

  
  


*** * ***

New York is everything that Clarke thought it would be. Traffic everywhere, all times of the day. There weren’t as many people on sidewalks as they drove past but there was still a lot. Taxi being screamed everywhere and mixed ethnicity of people everywhere. It was kind of aesthetic but it’s the same thing everyone says about LA. They got to their venue, The Paramount in Huntington. Fans were crowded outside and shouted the band's names and the girls as they walked inside. One of them even shouted, I love you, Clarke, making the blonde blush harshly. They walked to the changing room where the band got ready. Leather was the attire for this performance but Lexa refused to put on leather pants. She stuck with her leather jacket and a low cut white t-shirt. The drummer let Anya put makeup on her, lightening up her face a bit. Light eyeshadow and clear lipgloss were doing certain things to Clarke. 

She brushed it off and continued to look through the book. There was a lot, a whole lot. Things about Lexa’s family, things about Nia’s family. All information about the angels and where they are. There’s even one in Antarctica. She read some more and soon the concert started. Clarke watched from the tv backstage, feeling a little bit tired. By this time on the tour, she had heard most of their songs and they were all her favorites so she stayed behind. Clarke drifted off into sleep, feeling the stress evaporate off her body. 

_She was in the forest again but this time it wasn’t silent. Wind gushed into her head, making her want to hold her ears shut. This time, there wasn’t a car but a large white panther, constantly growling at her like it was talking to her. Like it wanted her to follow it. So she did and the panther leads her to a black house with light blue shutters. Kind of tacky to her and it seems the panther thought so too. They entered the house and the panther climbed on top of a grey couch as if it were waiting. She took her seat by it and almost screamed, seeing a person staring at her. Dressed in a black suit like they were going to prom with short black hair on the sides of their face. Thick rimmed glasses looked at her holding the same pale green eyes. The person snapped their fingers and everything went white._

Clarke shot up, shouting out. She panted, looking at her watch. 11:34 pm, she had slept through the whole concert. Hearing Anya say her goodbyes on stage, she made a quick decision. She grabbed one of Lexa’s hoodies, blocking out her scent. Stuffing her phone in her pocket after turning off find her phone, Clarke slipped out the back, getting in a taxi. They drove her to out of Manhattan into the Bronx where street signs flashed in her head and she directed the driver where to go. 

“Sorry, I don’t go any further than here. You’ll have to walk,” They said to her, looking at her from the mirror. She scoffed, giving them money and getting out. She walked, closing her eyes and remembering the dream. Addresses and signs went through her head but lead her nowhere. The blonde sat on a bench and pulled out her phone, seeing that Lexa was texting her. 

**DracuLex (11:45 pm, 11:50 pm, 11:53 pm, 11:59 pm, 12:00 am)**

**Where are you?**

**DracuLex (12:02 am)**

**WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHY CAN’T I SMELL YOU?**

**DracuLex (12:11 am)**

**SERIOUS CLARKE, IF YOU DONT COME BACK I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!**

**DracuLex (12:32 am)**

**CLARKE ANSWER ME BACK NOW!**

**DracuLex (12:45 am, now)**

**Come on Clarke, I’m really fucking worried, call me or text me please. Now.**

**I’m sorry I left last night, please call me**

**Clarke please I’m going insane**

She sighed, opening her texts, sending out a big group one and turning off her phone. 

**Clarke (12:46 am)**

**I’m fine. I’ll be back in a bit**

**This isn’t about last night, don’t worry**

**I'll see you soon**

Closing her eyes again, trying to remember where the angel was, a weight was on her lap. It purred and she opened her eyes, seeing a white cat with glowing pale blue eyes. 

“Lead me to him,” She asked and the cat got up, walking down the road. Clarke followed it and they stopped in front of a nice small house, white with light blue shutters. The cat rubbed against the door and went into the doggy door and Clarke nervously jittered before knocking on the door. She knocked, hearing it creak throughout the door. It opened and she hesitantly stepped in, closing the door behind her. 

“In here girl,” A deep voice said from the left. Clarke walked in, seeing a large white panther on the top of the couch, looking at her flicking its tail. “Clarke. It’s nice to finally meet one of my 6 grandchildren.” 

“Anaiel,” She said. “Grandchildren. I’m your grandchild? That’s why I didn’t know I might be a Nephilim?” Clarke asked and sat on the couch.

“You are a Nephilim. Your father is my child but he doesn’t know because he was adopted and I’m sure you know that story. Now, you only have a limited amount of time so please ask as many questions you can get. Your little girlfriend will be here soon,” He said, looking at her. 

“Why, why’d you contact me? Why not any other grandchild?” She asks.

“You were close and you’re the mate of a vampire. I needed to see you,” Anaiel said. “I’m lucky that you’re at least somewhat informed on things.” 

“Lexa gave me a book and let me read. It was difficult but somehow I understood the language,” Clarke said. “I didn’t tell them though.” 

“One of my traits. As a past servant of God, I have a seer's eye. Allows me to read any language, dead or alive,” He explains. 

Clarke nods and goes on, “The book said that you had something to do with death?” 

He nods, “Well yes, that used to be my job, I was the angel of Death. I knew when all deaths would happen, mortal or not. Although I’m no longer blessed by the Highest, I still have that power.” 

She couldn’t help asking “Have you seen me die?” 

“I can’t discuss my family’s death. Personal choice,” Anaiel says. “But that mate of yours, I have seen it.”

“Lexa? When, what’s going to happen?” Clarke says. 

“You’re together, that is all I’ll say,” He says and Clarke shakes that thought from her head. He sets a timer, placing it on the table in front of them. “You have 15 minutes, go on.” 

“What are my powers, if any?” Clarke says.

“You have the blood of an angel in you Clarke, the only thing you can’t do is change form and call on the power of God,” Anaiel tells her. “But to be specific to my bloodline, you can see death. Not the life of a being but their demise. Like that group you’ve been tagging along with and all I can say is that I wish they chose a better music genre.” 

She ignored the joke, “Anything else? Please?” 

“You are polite like your father. But to continue, you cannot stop the deaths you see. You must do nothing to prevent them because if you try, it could end in much dire situations,” Anaiel tells her, voice turning rough. 

“Why not?” She asks. “What could happen?”

“Your death could happen Clarke. I’m not having any more of my grandchildren or children die because they want to be a hero,” He says sourly. 

_Any more?_ She thought but pushed it away for another time. “Will I ever see you again to talk more?” Clarke asked. 

“Whenever you sleep, child. Just call on me and we’ll talk together but for tonight, we’ll have to end our conversation. Your girlfriend is about to bust down my front door,” Anaiel said, sitting in his chair. 

Just on time, Lexa burst through the front door. 

“Clarke!” Lexa yelled, storming into the room. Her ears were changed, her fangs coming out of her mouth. “Where did you go?!” She turned to the angel “Who are you?!” 

“Calm down beast, I have not hurt your mate,” He said. “Sit.” 

“I should kill you,” Lexa growled, stalking towards him.

“They said sit.” The panther called from behind her, shifting into a tall woman. She said platinum white hair and the same pale blue eyes. “Sit young one.” 

“You don’t even know me,” Lexa growled. The woman snapped her fingers, causing Lexa to fly onto the couch next to Clarke. 

“I do Alexandria Dru,” She said. “I’m the vampire you always wanted to be.” 

“You’re San-Tari Moore?” Lexa asked, in shock. “We thought you were dead.” 

“Everyone thinks I am but has anyone ever confirmed it? But if you tell anyone, you will be dead,” She looks at Clarke. “Nice to meet you, Clarke, your grandfather talks about you all the time. You’re his favorite.” 

“You weren’t supposed to say that,” Anaiel says and she shoos him. 

“It does no good acting like you don’t love your family Anai,” She says, sitting on the armrest. 

“Whatever, whatever, Lexa said shutting them off. “Did you hurt my mate?” 

“Do you think I would hurt my blood? Clarke is unharmed, you can take her now,” Anaiel says. “I’ve told her everything that she needs to know for now.” 

Lexa stands, grabbing Clarke and taking her outside. She lets her go and huffs, running her hands through her hair. 

“Why did you leave without taking us? We could have gone with you, we were done with the concert,” Lexa said. Clarke stuffed her hands in the hoodie, trying to ignore Lexa’s scent from the fabric. 

“I’m sorry ok? I didn’t know where I was going until I got here, it was a spur of the moment,” Clarke says. “I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter, I am your protector, what if the Queens found you and killed you?” She said, causing Clarke to rethink. “What would you think would have happened to me? I would have gone on a killing spree, slaughtering New York City! Clarke, you don’t know how much I was fucking freaking out, my goddamn life disappearing. I can’t handle that, I can’t have your death on me because I wasn't watching you.” Lexa huffed and her ears changed back. 

“It wouldn’t have been on you, it would have been my issue,” Clarke said. “I know you love me and you want to protect me, I feel the same for you but I don’t need to be under your radar 24/7.”

“I’m not saying that, you just need to tell me where you are in case something happens. I know I left last night and I realize now I should have stayed with you but this is something much more extreme. You don’t even know your powers to protect yourself,” Lexa adds. “

“That is the same for me, Lexa,” Clarke exclaimed. “Ever since I figured you weren’t invincible, I’ve been worrying. When you came back from chasing those monsters away or when you rescued Anya, I’ve been worrying but didn’t I keep you locked away? No, I let you go out.”

“That is not the same Clarke, I can defend myself and you. You don’t know what you can or can’t do yet so it’s why I needed to be with you. You were there when the Queens threatened you, why are you acting like it’s not a big deal? I know you’re an adult but this isn’t the world you’re used to anymore,” Lexa said and huffed. She bit her lip and shook her head in frustration. “Come on, I can’t talk to you when we’re like this so let’s just go back to the hotel so we can talk without yelling at each other.” 

She turned and started to walk, Clarke following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’ll have their talk in the next chapter, don’t worry it’s worth the wait. And Clarke finally meets her grandfather yes Jake is adopted but there's more to why he doesn't display Nephilim signs, it'll be explained, don't worry.


	10. Mending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you’ve been waiting for and yes, it is G!P, thank you for helping me make that decision.
> 
> Caution, bloodplay throughout, they are vampires after all

They walked into their room, Lexa almost slamming the door shut after her. Clarke sat on the bed, looking down and Lexa took the armchair, looking everywhere but Clarke. 

“I’m sorry for yelling,” Lexa started. “I get where you’re coming from, wanting to know more about yourself and your powers but leaving like that is so so scary to me.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have left but it’s not like I was in immediate danger,” Clarke said. 

“That’s where you’re wrong. You were in danger. For that split second you were out of my sight, Roan Queen found you,” Lexa said, standing. “I smelled him when I was tracking you. He was on your trail until you reached the angel’s door.” 

“What? Nia’s son?” Clarke says and Lexa nods. 

“Exactly so you see why I was panicking and angry when I found you. You could have been killed or worse, taken,” Lexa said. “I don’t overreact Clarke, the world is way more dangerous now that you know something more exists.” 

Clarke was quiet, pulling her knees to her chest. Tears were building and everything she put Lexa through sunk in. 

“I’m sorry,” She whispered, tears falling. “I wasn't thinking like that, I was only concerned with myself and didn’t think about what could have happened to me. I didn’t mean to make you worry, Lexa.” 

“Clarke,” Lexa sighed, sitting next to her. She pulled the girl in her arms and on her lap. “It’s ok. I know you were trying to learn more about yourself, I was the same when I turned always putting myself in danger. I didn’t realize the pressure I was putting on Indra with my actions. You just need to be careful, I can’t lose you.” 

“I can’t lose you either. I don’t know what I was thinking, maybe just of myself. I never would have thought that would happen,” She says. 

Lexa sighs, “I don't want to scold you or make you feel incompetent, I just want you to be careful until we know what you can handle. I’m sorry if I made you feel trapped, I’ve tried to give you all the freedom you could have. You’re not a prisoner and if I made you feel like that.”

“You didn’t Lexa,” Clarke said, sniffling and wiping her eyes. “You’re one of the only people who’ve made me feel free and allowed me to be myself. My parents kept me locked down and I rebelled and I need to grow up from that. I’m not a kid anymore.” 

“I don’t think of you as a kid, reckless irresponsible maybe,” Lexa said, joking and Clarke swatted at her. “But I’m the same,” she laughed. “Clarke, I love you the way you are and I don’t want you to change. I just want you to be careful and cautious. That’s all.” 

Clarke smiles, the words warming her heart. “I love you too Lexa and I’ll try. If it worries my vampire so much, I’ll be more careful.” She turns to straddle Lexa, putting her hands on her chest. 

“If you do something like that again, I’ll rip your throat out,” Lexa jokes. 

“Oo, I’m so scared, the big bad vampire is gonna hurt me,” Clarke feigned fear, waving her hands in a joking manner. She squealed when Lexa turned her over, kissing her lips gently.

“I love you, Clarke,” She says and Clarke blushes, smiling. 

“I know, how many times will you say it?” Clarke jokes but tears were building in her eyes. She had felt the connection with Lexa since the day they met but it was different hearing it out loud. “I love you.” She pulled Lexa closer, letting the girl’s weight settle on top of her. Their lips met over and over, hands roaming. She felt Lexa’s fangs on her tongue, reminding her it had been a while since she feed. She pulled back, “Aren’t you hungry?” 

“Yeah but for something else more,” Lexa husked, eyes dark in a different way than normal. Clarke blushes, squeezing her thighs together. She hadn’t picked up on the change of mood but she certainly didn’t mind. 

“Get undressed,” Clarke said and Lexa sat up, pulling her shirt off. She kicked her boots and unbuckled her pants, Clarke watching. 

“Am I the only one going to be naked?” She asked and Clarke jumped up, getting undressed. She took off Lexa’s hoodie and shirt, pulling her tights off. Before she could unclip her bra, Lexa was on her, slamming her against the bed. They moved up to the pillows and under the blankets, heat building between them. 

Lexa’s hands wrapped around her, undoing her bra and it fell to the ground with a soft sound. Clarke moaned, chest arching into chilled palms, Lexa squeezing them. Her fingertips pulled on her nipples while she moved down, letting kisses from her lips to her chest. She bit, watching her fangs as she reveled in the taste of her skin. 

Clarke whined, hands finding Lexa’s hair, pulling. The vampire growled out of lust and hunger, continuing her descent. She moved herself in between Clarke’s thighs and the blonde looked down, clenching them together. Lexa chuckled, pushing them apart, finding the waistband of her underwear. Just as she was about to pull them down, Clarke cried out. 

“Wait,” She said, panting. Her skin was covered in bites that were turning into light bruises, urging Lexa on. 

“What?” She croaked, voice layering in lust. 

“Take yours off first,” She said, looking the brunette up and down. Lexa nodded, pulling her sports bra off and moved to her boxers. Clarke saw something tenting and it explained what she felt whenever they were together before and she was excited to see. 

Lexa pulled them down and a dick sprung up, hitting against her stomach. It was the same color as her all except for the head, a bright red and Clarke could tell it was throbbing. From what she could see, everything else was still there that would be on a woman except for the almost angry looking shaft. 

Lexa dropped between her legs again and Clarke didn’t stop her from pulling down soaked boy shorts, tossing them off the bed. Clarke squealed, feeling Lexa’s fingers and tongue on her, sliding in with ease. Her legs locked around Lexa’s head, feeling her start to pump in and pull out gently. She hummed in pleasure as Lexa picked up the pace ever so slightly. She curled her fingers and her tongue found her clit, circling it. Clarke arched, pushing up against her mouth and sinking her fingers deeper. 

It had been a long time since she’s been touched, almost two months since they left home. She couldn’t even remember her last hookup before that but she could certainly tell Lexa was better than anyone she’d been with. 

The vampire went faster, pulling her mouth back and biting Clarke’s thigh. The pain pushed her closer, screaming out. Lexa bit more, decorating her inner thigh with bloody marks, moving her fingers faster. 

“Lex,” She gasped, arching till she was sitting up. Her fingers tangled into brown waves, moving her mouth from her thighs back to her clit. She shrieked, feeling her cool tongue once more right where it needed to be. She was close, just needing a little more. Lexa’s ginger curled into her spot, causing her to cry out, squeezing down on her fingers, almost locking them into place. Lexa’s tongue kept going, pushing her over the edge. Clarke squealed, releasing into her vampire’s mouth. Lexa moved gently, letting Clarke ride it out and waiting until the pressure let up, pulling away. 

She stalked up her mate’s body, leaving bites only a few inches thick, wanting to taste more of her. Clarke’s sweat mixed with the taste of her blood and Lexa desperately wanted to feed as much as she wanted to feel how tight Clarke was around her. She found Clarke’s throat, kissing instead sinking her teeth in like the thing inside was telling her to do. She waited until Clarke caught her breath, moving her lips to the blonde’s, kissing her deeply. 

Clarke’s hands pulled Lexa’s head down onto hers, whispering into her ear, “Inside now.” The vampire growled, spreading Clarke’s legs and positioning her tip at her opening, toying around. Clarke whined, biting Lexa’s shoulder and just as the vampire sunk in, broke skin. Lexa hissed and looked down, eyes wide. Clarke pulled up, seeing dark black blood drip from the wound. 

“I,” Clarke tried to speak but they were both speechless. Lexa was staring, watching and feeling her blood fall down her skin. It had been so long since she saw it and she was shaken. Her eyes watched until Clarke tried to move, squeezing down on her shaft. She looked at Clarke then at their situation and shook her head. 

“Later,” She said, leaning down kissing her mate. “We’ll talk about it later.” She gripped Clarke’s hips and started to push in, causing Clarke to squeeze down. Long forgotten was the leaking wound on Clarke’s next, they were wrapped up in pleasure. Lexa leaned down to Clarke’s ear, nipping at it before whispering, “Tell me how you want me.”

Clarke whined, “Please, just.” She felt Lexa in her and it was different from all other parts of her body. It was hot, it wasn’t cool or even warm but Lexa was hot and throbbing and in her and she just wished she would move and give her what they both needed. “Move, please.”

Lexa rocked her hips, toying with her. “Fast or slow? Deep,” She pushed her hips in, sinking deeper. Clarke moaned soundlessly. “Or shallow?” 

“Slow,” Clarke whispered. “Deep, please just make love to me.” 

Lexa chuckled lowly and started moving her hips, rocking into Clarke. Tears of ecstasy fell from Clarke’s eyes as Lexa hit deep and pulled out slowly. She took her time, pulling Clarke onto her and leaning down, leaving bites on her torso and arms. Seeing Clarke covered in blood, her bite marks made Lexa go harder, slamming into her mate over and over again. Clarke shouted, holding onto Lexa as her pace sped up, thrusting hard, fast and deep. 

Clarke was getting closer, Lexa pushing her each time she bottomed out. She could feel her blood leaking out and Lexa’s fangs teasing at her neck, wanting in. She didn’t know why she was waiting, wishing they were in her flesh already. She knew Lexa was close to bursting, throbbing and twitching hard inside her. Her hips moved faster, holding onto Clarke tighter, panting. 

“Inside Lexa, come inside me,” Clarke moaned and Lexa went faster and harder, pulsing inside her. Her tip hit against Clarke’s spot and she came, screaming. Lexa thrusted more, muscles tensing as her orgasm hit her. She sank her fangs in Clarke’s throat as she came, blood rushing into her mouth. Clarke did the same, tasting the dark fluid leaking out. Something in her warmed, creating a light feeling in her heart. 

Lexa feed, moaning as Clarke’s blood filled her and as she felt her blood being sucked out. Clarke was rough and messy, spilling blood over her shoulder and Lexa wanted to laugh but she didn’t want to waste anything. Once she was full, Lexa tried to pull back but Clarke kept her down, taking in as much blood she could get. 

“Clarke,” She said, trying to pull her off. “Clarke, you have to stop. You have to stop.” 

Clarke whined but listened to reason, moving her mouth away. Lexa turned on her side and held her neck, feeling the cold blood leak out. “How did you do that?” She asked, getting a towel from the bathroom. 

“I, I don’t know. I just bite and I didn’t expect anything to happen but I tasted your blood and I couldn’t stop,” Clarke said. Lexa handed her a towel and she wiped off her mouth. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to apologize for, I just didn’t know that was a possibility,” Lexa laughed. She pulled the towel away and Clarke saw that the bleeding had stopped and the wound was already closed. “I’m alright, a little woozy but that’s only because I haven’t lost blood in a while.” 

“Are you ok?” She asked and Lexa nodded

“Yeah I’m fine,” Lexa’s face curled up. “You though.” 

Clarke’s body was covered in dried blood and bruises. Her hair was a mess and her chest was stained with Lexa’s blood. Her legs were pressed together but Lexa could see white leaking out. 

“Let's get in the shower,” Lexa suggested and Clarke nodded, the vampire picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom, closing the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roan, why’s he here??? Be on the look
> 
> CLARKE ISN'T A VAMPIRE! I'm going to go further into her powers but she isn't a vampire, just clarifying. 
> 
> This chapter will most likely be the last for this week. I have two other fics I’d like to update so I will be on a small break from this, don’t worry it’ll only be for 3-4 days. Once I’m back, things will kick off so be prepared. Until next time!


	11. Withdrawn From Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a lovely action-packed chapter, I hope you enjoy

Raven woke up grumpy. She usually does but this time she knew something was off. It had kicked in finally, she had been dreading it. It had been too long without her pills. She ran out before they got to New York but it didn’t hit her until now. Her head was pounding and her body felt thick and heavy. Her blood was boiling but everything felt cold to her. She lazily moved out of bed, not seeing Anya anywhere. Good, she didn’t need to see her like this. If she could just shower and maybe find an alternative to her pills, she’d be good for the day. Then she’d get a refill.

Raven moped over to the bathroom, getting in the shower almost quickly. Even under the hot water, she was freezing. Outside of the bathroom, she heard the door close, signaling Anya was back. Not wanting to face the supernatural woman yet, she stayed in the shower a little longer even if her teeth were chattering. Not being able to bear it anymore, Raven got out, wrapping herself in a towel and leaving the bathroom. 

“Good morning Raven,” Anya said to her, her accent sounding. She only let it out when they were in private and Raven adored it.

“Hey,” The girl says, getting dressed quickly. “Where’d you go?” 

“To the pharmacy. Needed to get some things,” The vocalist says to her. Raven shudders. 

“What did you get?” She asks, packing her bag. They were leaving for Philadelphia later today.

“Just some basic stuff. Lexa needed some things for Clarke, Anya said and Raven nodded.

“Did you get me a refill?” She asked, giving in to her urge. 

“No, you know how I feel about those pills. I threw the rest of them out,” Anya said. Raven was shocked. 

“What?! I knew I had more than I thought. Why did you throw them out!?” Raven yells, getting in Anya’s face. The vampire stands up, looking down at her. 

“Because of this. I could feel it on you, Raven. You’re going through withdrawal,” Anya says and Raven storms off. 

“Don’t you think I know that? I can barely feel anything right now, that’s why I need my pills,” She tells her. 

“No, you don’t. I know you don’t need them because according to your doctors, you haven’t needed them for 2 years. You’ve just been taking them. I called them,” The vampire says. 

“You called my doctors? Why, I don’t need your help getting over this. It’s nothing, it’s just painkillers,” Raven says trying to convince her. 

“No, you don’t.” Anya moves in front of her, pulling her into her arms. “They’re just causing you more pain.” 

“They relieve my pain. All of my pain. Everything I’ve gone through, those pills stop. You don’t know anything about it, anything I’ve been through!” She yells, trying to break free from her hold. The attempted stopped as Anya held her tighter. “Let go of me!” 

“No.” Is the only word from Anya’s mouth as she continues to hold the girl in her arms. Raven’s punching turned to small slaps until she began to cry. 

“Anya please,” Raven said, anger breaking her down. “Please, just let me have my pills.” Anya was silent as she held Raven tighter, kissing her forehead. Raven cried, soaking Anya’s shirt but the guitarist didn’t care. She just continued to hold her close until Raven stopped crying. 

“I love you, Raven,” Anya whispered, feeling Raven cease all movement. “I have never said it before now because I was afraid. I care for you deeply and you know that. I want you safe and I will protect until the sun falls out of the sky but it seems no matter what I do, I can’t protect from this. From yourself. So please, please don’t do this to yourself. I know it’s hard, I know you feel dependent but you’re not. Raven, you are so smart and talented and I can’t see you do this to yourself anymore. Please, for me. If not for you, for me.” 

“If not for me…..for you,” Raven whispers, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t choose to get addicted to them. It just happened.” 

“But I could have stopped it. I could have stopped taking pills or could have never started,” She whined, not wanting to leave Anya’s arms. 

“Addiction doesn’t work like that,” Anya said. “I know from experience, why do you think I disappeared for our second tour? It takes a while to get through it but I know that you will ok? You just have to work through it. Ok?”

“Ok.” With Aya by her side, Raven could go on. She had everything she needed, everything she could ever ask for in her mate. Anya loved her and she loved Anya. They would make it through. Together. 

*** * ***

The changing room was one of Clarke’s favorite places to hang out on tour. She got to see Lexa, Anya and Gaia mess around with her and her favorite people. Right now, they were getting ready to play the show in Philadelphia.

For Clarke, it was unsettling and frightening. Something was wrong, she could feel it. An icy breeze went up her back as she looked around. Clarke could feel it, something creeping on her shoulder and in her skin. Someone would die. She just didn’t know who. But with the overwhelming pain in her heart and what felt like stabbing in her brain, she knew they had to be someone close. 

Lexa senses something wrong, looking at her mate. Clarke was staring at the ground, her face emotionless. She moves in her eyesight, causing her to snap out of it. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks, running her palm on her face. Her skin was cold giving Lexa a chill up her spine. 

“Something is gonna happen, someone’s gonna die,” Clarke said, fear lacing her voice. 

“What? Die? Who?” Gaia said, turning. Everyone looks over at them. 

“Clarke, are you ok?” Anya asks. 

Clarke shakes her head. “No,” She whispers. “It hurts. It hurts so bad, it’s someone close.”

“One of us?” Octavia asks, concerned. 

“I don’t…..I don’t know. They’re close to me, the only pain I feel is in my chest, my heart. It just hurts,” She says again, doubling over in pain. 

“What can I do to help?” Lexa says, taking Clarke’s hands. The blonde leans her head on Lexa’s shoulder and whispers. 

“ _ Watch them, please _ .” Her voice was different, sounding ghastly. Lexa knew immediately who she was talking about. 

“O, Rae, can you be with her for a second? I need to talk to Anya and Gaia.” The girls nod and take Lexa’s spot. She leaves the room with Anya and Gaia in tow. 

“What is it? What did she say?” Gaia asks. 

“She told me to watch them, Raven and Octavia. Keep them close before whatever this feeling she’s having is gone,” Lexa tells them.

“Something’s gonna happen to them?” Gaia says, worried. 

“I don’t know, all she said was to watch over them. Can you do that?” Lexa says. 

“Yeah, yeah we’ll keep them as close as possible,” Anya says.

“Are you going to cancel the show?” Gaia asks. 

“No,” Lexa adds. “Whoever might hurt the girls will think something is up if we do. We need to continue as normal as best we can ok? There’s no meet and greet today so we can stay with them a little longer. Just keep them close and eyes on them as much as possible ok?” 

“Yeah ok,” Gaia says. Lexa hugs her sisters

“They’ll be alright,” She says, turning to go back in the room. 

“LEXA!” Raven yelled out, causing the vampire to speed back in the room. “She passed out.” Clarke laid on the ground, balled up. She was shivering. 

“Move, I got her.” Lexa picked her up, laying her down on the couch. She laid her jacket over Clarke, warming up the jacket slightly with the use of her powers and kissed her on the forehead. “Raven, O, watch her and watch each other when we go play the show.”

“Yeah ok, Lex. We got her,” Octavia said. Lexa nodded and her phone’s alarm went off. 

“We have to go,” Lexa said, running her fingers through Clarke’s hair once more than getting up. She kissed her forehead and headed for the door. 

Anya went over to Raven, kissing her forehead before leaning down and kissing her lips. She whispers I love you and Raven did back. Gaia went to Octavia, shyly kissing her. Octavia slightly smiled into the kiss, telling Gaia she loved her. Gaia said it back and the band left, closing the door. 

“I guess we watch her until she wakes up,” Octavia says. 

“Yeah. I can’t help but wonder what she’s dreaming about.” Raven says, sitting next to her. Clarke’s face was balled up, confusion and pain showed on it.

*** * ***

_ Clarke wandered, pain sparking in her chest. She cried out in pain, screaming out. She knew no one would hear her, she was alone. She was alone in the same plane that Anaiel talked to her through.  _

_ “Help me!” She yelled out, looking around. The pain made her drop to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks. “Please!”  _

_ Wind circled her, the sound echoing in the forest. Footsteps were heard in front of her but Clarke couldn’t make herself look up. “Why do you cry, child?” _

_ “It hurts. It hurts so so much, make it stop,” Clarke cried. Anaiel kneeled next to her, raising her head.  _

_ “Your heart?” He asks and Clarke nods, barely. “You’re feeling it.”  _

_ “Yes, yes and it hurts so much,” She sobs. “Please stop it.”  _

_ “It won’t stop until you figure out who is going to die. But no fear, this pain will stop and will never come again. It’s a one-time thing,” Anaiel tells her.  _

_ “How do I…...how do I figure out who?” Clarke says, tears dropping to the ground.  _

_“Think. Go into the pain, track it.” A white cat passes by Clarke and hops on Anaiel’s shoulders. “Once you find out who, you will wake. But no matter what, you_ ** _cannot_** **_interfere_** _. No matter how much they mean to you or how long you’ve known them. Let death take its course or it will backfire on you.” Anaiel walks away from Clarke and she watches him and the cat disappears into the blinding light outside the pale trees._

_ She looks down at her chest and her hands are clutching her shirt, barely subsiding the pain. She knew that she was going to regret this but she let go, pain soaring through her body. Clarke screamed and cried, her body being held to the ground with the emotion. She closed her eyes and tried to follow it, to find the source. The overwhelming torture made it hard for her to find but she did, reaching for it. Clarke screamed one more time, looking at the vision. When she opened her eyes, the pain was gone. _

* * *

Raven watched her friends anxiously, her eyes flicking back from Octavia and Clarke. Clarke was tossing and turning, holding her shirt so tight that she thought she heard it rip. She heard the concert going on through the room, Anya’s singing and the guitars and drums. She wished to be out there but didn’t move. Octavia had her earphones in, playing games on her laptop. Raven watched her, questioning how she could be so nonchalant. One of their lives or all were in danger, it had the Latina freaking out. Feeling a panic attack twisting up in her chest, she got up and left the room, heading towards the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and went to the sick, looking herself in the mirror. She looked god-awful, this withdrawal was taking the most out of her. But every time she thought about finding more drugs, Anya popped up in her head. She smiled at the thought of her vampire and splashed water in her face, suddenly feeling more awake. When she leaned up and fear filled her eyes. There was a dark grin and she was grabbed from behind, disappearing.

“RAVEN!” Clarke shouted as she jumped up, making Octavia scream. “Raven, where’s Raven?”! 

“Raven? She’s over- Raven!” Octavia yelled, looking at her empty seat. “Where’d she go? 

“Where’s Lexa, where’s everyone else?” Clarke says, getting up from the couch. 

“They’re on stage but the concert’s about to end. It’s been two hours,” Octavia says.

She was running out of time. “We need to find Raven.” Clarke went to the door, heading straight for the bathroom. Octavia follows her. Clarke bursts open the door, leaving a dent in the wood. “Fuck! She’s already gone.” 

“Raven? Why would she leave?” Octavia asked, clueless. 

“Not leave. Taken. We need to get the girls, now!” Clarke yelled. She stormed over to backstage, pushing past the security guards. Going through some curtains, she saw Lexa, Gaia, and Anya heading back towards them. The concert was over, just how it went in the vision. Another signal time was running out. “Lexa, Anya, Gaia!” She yells. They rush over to her quicker than humanly possible but they could care less. 

“Clarke, what is it?” Lexa says, her defensive going up. “What did you see?” 

“It’s Raven, he took her, Roan. I saw it in my head and she was gone before I could stop her from leaving,” Clarke explained. “We need to get New Jersey.” 

“What else did you see Clarke,” Anya says, getting in her face. 

She turned her head. “Doesn’t matter what I saw, it’s what I can prevent. Let’s go.” They all rush out of the center. Lexa grabs Clarke, putting her on her back and Gaia copies with Octavia. Clarke stops. “Gaia and Octavia stay here. I only need Lexa and Anya for this and something could happen to O.” 

“It’s fine,” Octavia said. “Just come back with her please.” Clarke nods and they leave. 

Anya’s already running. They all run, trying to keep up with the dirty blonde. Instead of getting there in an hour, they make it in 8 minutes. Anya’s already tracking down Raven’s scent, picking up hers and others. They trace Raven to a semi-barren area, trees here and there. 

“Anya,” Raven calls out, seeing her from afar. She was tied to a tree, bruises and blood on her skin. Her arms were cut from wrist to shoulder, bleeding profusely, tied to her sides. Her face was cut, blood dried and wet. There were blood-covered claws at her neck and Anya could tell whose hands they were.

“Roan..” She growls, moving towards him. He pulls his hands back, turning to her smirking. “Give me my mate and I’ll make your death quick and easy.” 

“Quick and easy. Doesn’t sound like you Anya, I thought you liked it slow and sensual,” He said, making the vampires with him laugh. He presses his claws at her neck, digging in and drawing blood.

“I will kill you where you stand,” She snarls. “Give me my mate.” 

“I’ve never seen you so attached to anyone before, let alone a human. They’re food sources, even mates,” He said, confidently. “I’m sad you lost yourself so someone like her.” 

“Roan, I will kill you. Give her back to me!” Anya yelled. Behind her, the other vampires started to circle Lexa and Clarke. He smirks. 

“You even brought the Vampire Queen to fight your battles, how  _ pathetic _ ,” Roan laughs. 

“I fight my own battles, Roan. And if you don’t give me Raven back, I will show you just how pathetic you think I am.” 

Roan moves closer to Raven, drawing a claw down her throat. She whimpers and turns away from him, looking into Anya’s eyes. “Raven huh? That’s the blood bank’s name. It’s cute, fits her. Too bad it’ll be the last time she’ll hear it.”

“Touch her again, I dare you,” She growls, moving closer. His group growls and Roan tells his goons to back off. 

“How about this. Fight to the death for this little bird of yours. How about that?” He says, smirking. 

“Deal.” Anya charges at him, grabbing him by the shirt, causing him to smash through trees. 

Clarke and Lexa stand back to back, looking at the closing in vampires. 

“Can you do this Clarke?” She asks. 

“Yes, I…..I can. Once they’re all gone, I’ll get Raven and you help out Anya ok?” Clarke says. Lexa nods and runs toward the vampires, ripping them apart. Some try to gang up on her but she’s stronger, throwing them off. She starts to bite necks and throw off heads. Two try to jump on her back, bringing her to the ground but she explodes, turning them into dust. 

Clarke’s eyes dart to the vampires around her. They’re teasing her, licking their lips and snapping at her. One of the vampires try to bite her arm, she grabbed them, ripping out a chunk of their neck. The other vampires watched in horror but still charged, snapping at her. She’s not fast enough to dodge them but once they get close, she’s strong enough to fight them off, hearing their limbs snap and break off. Taking the knife Lexa gave her, she sliced one of their throats causing them to shatter immediately. 

  
  


From afar, Anya tore and ripped at Roan’s chest, feeling it crystalize under her claws. Roan was gasping in pain and jumped away, grabbing his chest.

“You’re still strong but no way you’re faster than me!” Roan charged, pushing his shoulder in Anya’s gut, making her fly across the forest. She caught herself sliding against the ground and rushing back towards him. She slashed at his chest, sparks flying all around. He tried to stop her, digging his claws into her face but she bites his wrist, tearing it off. He screamed in pain and slashed at her, backing away. “You’ll never save her. She’s already crossed over.” 

Anya screamed, running and grabbing him, slamming him against the ground. She claws at his face, feeling chucks of his skin getting caught in her nails and he struggled, trying to get her off. He screamed as she started to pummel him into the ground, his face caving in. She kept punching until no shards and only dirt were kicking up. She stood, panting looking down at his lack of face. If they bleed, she would be covered. 

She left him there, running back to Raven. She helped Lexa and Clarke finished off the rest of Roan’s team. She turns to Raven, the girl slumped over in the tree, her chest still. Anya rushed over and cut her loose, taking her in her arms.

“Raven…..Raven!” She shouted, trying to stop her bleeding. She fell to her knees, Raven in her arms. Everything seemed calm but nothing was. “Raven, come on baby wake up!” Blood covered her shirt and hands but she didn’t care. “Come on Raven baby please!” She leaned her head on Raven’s, trying to feel her breath. “Come on baby come on. Please, Rae!” 

“Anya,” Lexa started. 

“Don’t say it, don’t!” Anya snarled. “She’s not dead, she can’t be!” She looked at her mate, eyes hazy and unfocused. “Raven, please. You can’t be gone, you can’t be.” 

“I thought we could make it in time, I thought that I could stop it,” Clarke whispers, tears falling. “I was so close.” 

They sat quietly, Anya’s crying making their hearts break more. Raven was gone, she was dead. Clarke closed her eyes. This couldn’t be right, Raven can’t die right now, it was too early. She was supposed to live with her for the rest of their lives, friends until they got old. She can’t die here, surrounded by vampires. Vampires. 

“Anya,” Clarke says. “Anya look at me.” 

Anya snapped her head over, tears, blood, and dirt staining her face. 

“Change her,” Clarke says, something sparkling in the vampire’s eyes. She looked down at her mate’s limp body. 

She stroked the wet hair from her mate’s face. “It’s too late, she’s already gone,” Anya says weakly.

“It’s not,” Lexa says. “There’s a window after death, you know it. You have a few minutes to change her. Do it while you still have the chance.” 

Anya looked at the girl in her arms. Raven’s eyes were staring up at her as if she could still see. Anya gently moved her neck and stunk her fangs in, pushing her poison in. She tasted it as it rolled off her tongue into her mate’s bloodstream. 

“Bite her arms,” Lexa says and Anya moved, sinking her teeth in near the cuts. Blood covered her mouth and she felt tears fall as she pumped as much venom as she could. “She’ll be ok, don’t worry.” The cuts were starting to heal, slowly but surely. 

Anya stood, lifting Raven bridal style. “You don’t have to worry about your mate bleeding out while you tried to fight for her life,” She snapped. “Don’t tell me not to worry.” Anya took off running and after a little Lexa grabbed Clarke and they followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hurt me guys


	12. Filled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, hi guys, I'm back. Took a minute, I've been dealing with a lot since the last update for any of my fics. I'm sorry it took so long, I hope to get back to a better schedule but nothing is guaranteed. I hope this meets expectations even if it's a little short and I thank you for reading. Enjoy.

_ She drifted in an endless pit of darkness. She was awake but not, here but there. Everything felt cold to her and she couldn’t see anything for miles ahead. It was just dark. But suddenly there was a light on her, surrounding her body. She could move again and feel. The light got brighter and brighter until she couldn’t see and it woke her up. _

Raven shot awake, hitting her head on the top of the bunk. “Shit!” 

“Raven,” She heard Anya yell and suddenly found her next to her. “Are you ok? Do you feel ok?” The other came around, close to crowding her. She smelled different, strong but something was missing from her. 

“Yeah aside from I’m fucking tired,” The girl commented, grabbing her throat. Then suddenly, everything flashed back to her. The concert, Clarke’s dream, being taken by Roan, and tortured by him. She could see him and Anya fighting but that was it. “What happened? Roan, you, Clarke.”

“We fought,” Anya said, struggling with her words. “I was too late and…” 

Raven could tell where she was heading. “Then how am I breathing?” She said looking down at her chest. It wasn’t moving. “I’m not breathing. I’m not breathing but I’m talking and I’m blinking and,” she checks her pulse. Nothing. “Anya..”

“It was the only way,” Anya said. “I wouldn't have done it without asking you but I couldn’t let you die.”

“I’m,” Raven was speechless the news sinking in. “I’m dead?” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get there soon enough. I should’ve been there, been there to save you, to protect you, keep you safe. I failed you and I’m sorry. I’m sorry Raven,” Anya said, breaking down. “I promise I wouldn’t have done it unless it was absolutely necessary and if I would have lost you, I would have lost myself.” 

Raven looked around and it all hit her. She could smell Clarke and Octavia and she couldn’t even see them. She heard Lexa’s voice but knew it had to be more than 10 feet away. She could see the different hairs on Anya’s head, each of them individually. She saw the different parts of her iris and the flipped image behind it. 

“HOLY SHIT I’M A VAMPIRE!”

*** * ***

The sun shined down on their skin and unlike what Raven thought, it didn’t burn. 

“So the sun...doesn’t hurt?” Raven asked. Anya shook her head no. 

“It only makes our powers and strength a bit weaker. Aside from that, nothing else,” She explained. Raven nodded and looked around. They were in what looked like some mountains. “You’re a newborn, so I’ll need to keep you away from humans for a bit” 

“Makes sense. I’ve seen Twilight after all. Human crazy and all,” She jokes. Anya smiles and looks her up and down. 

“It’s good……..It’s good to have you back,” She says in a broken voice. 

Raven heard the infliction but didn’t want to mention it. Anya was being strong for her and she needed that. “How long was I out?” 

“Four days. Lexa had no fear that you wouldn’t wake up but I did. And if you didn’t, I knew that it would have been my fault. But nevermind that. Let’s go get you something to drink huh?” Anya says, wiping away what Raven saw was tears. “Follow me.” Anya vanished into the woods around them and Raven found herself keeping up with her. 

“What the fuck!” She screamed excitedly. “This is so freaky!” She followed Anya into the forest until they stopped at a cliff. 

“Look over there,” Anya pointed to a valley and at the end of it were a group of animals. Raven strained her eyes but suddenly her vision enhanced and she saw them clearly. “Coyotes ok? You’re much stronger and faster so I know that you’ll be able to take care of them just fine. You need to feed and this is one of the crime-free ways,” Anya told her. 

“Ok, pretty easy. All I have to do is kill them and instinct will take over right?” Raven asked. 

“Yes, for this first time. Go, you won’t last much longer if there isn’t something in your stomach,” Anya said. 

Raven nodded and jumped down, landing on a ledge a few miles away from the coyotes. She ran towards them, finding them just at her feet in the span of a few seconds. They spotted her and growled, surrounding her. 

Raven lunges forward, easily killing 4 of them at a time. Next were the rest and the smell of blood was getting to her. Her stomach growled and she felt the worst pain hitting her in the gut. She wanted to double over but didn’t, killing the rest. The coyotes’ blood was spilled and a deep growing lump in her throat choked her. Not waiting any longer, she feasted, warm blood coating her throat and settling in her stomach. It was better than anything she’s ever tasted, better than any meat she ever had. It was indescribable and she immediately wanted more, switching the corpse in her hands for another. 

Anya watched from afar as her mate feed. It would only get easier from now on for the girl. But with it getting easier, it would sometimes get harder. Living on much longer than anyone you knew, hunting, killing and even being hunted herself. She never wanted this for her, she wanted her to have a good life. Living her dreams, making this decision on her own but no, before she turned 30, she was part of the undead. And it was because of Anya. She felt more tears build but forced them away, not wanting Raven to see. 

After a few minutes, the newborn got up, red staining her clothes and mouth. She let out a huge sigh and chuckled. 

“That was the most refreshing thing I’ve ever eaten or drunk,” She said, moving over to Anya. “Is it always like that?” 

“No,” Anya explained. “You’ll get used to it. It’s just like this the first time because of your turning.” 

Raven nodded. “Speaking of turning, where are my bites? Do I have any turning marks or do they heal?” 

“They healed but you’ll be able to tell where you were bitten,” Anya said, taking Raven’s arm and gently rubbing two fingers down her wrist. Raven whimpered, feeling a raw soft pain where the other vampire touched her. “Both arms and your neck.” 

“Why’d you bite me so many times?” Raven asks. 

“You were already...gone so I had to try what I could. The more I bite you and the more of my venom goes in, the faster you turn. I needed to turn you fast,” Anya told her. Raven nodded and looked at her arm. There were no visible marks but she could feel them, a phantom feeling. 

“Well, thanks. I would hate to die and not be able to turn,” Raven said. “Thanks for saving my life I guess.”

“Don’t thank me for this, it’s not something to be celebrated,” Anya said, walking back towards their cabin. 

“Anya,” Raven started, understanding the vampire’s feelings. “This isn’t your fault. I mean you didn’t kill me.”

“But I did Raven. If you weren’t my mate, if I didn’t court you or fall in love,” Anya said. “You’d be living as an astrologer or engineer, living your dream. But no, now that I killed you, you’re trapped in this life.” 

Raven grabbed her arm and stared into the guitarist’s eyes. “You didn’t kill me. It wasn’t your fangs in my throat or claws cutting me-“

“It might as well have been. I put you through so my pain, torture for you to come back to me like this, I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve to live with you for the rest of eternity when I am the cause of you losing your humanity, your life,” Anya said, failing to meet Raven’s eyes. Tears gathered in her own and fell down her face. “I killed you, Raven, I don’t get to have your love.”

She tried to pull her arm away but Raven stopped her. “Raven, let me go.” 

“No,” Raven said, her own tears falling. “You don’t get to say you love me and try to leave me alone after. You don’t get to push the pain of my death on your shoulders.” 

“It is my fault Raven, what would you have me do?” Anya said.” 

“Stay!” Raven yelled, letting her go. “You didn’t kill me, Anya, you won’t even touch me without me saying you can. There’s no way you’d hurt me like I was hurt. I can get why you’re doing this but it’s not your fault. I could’ve listened to Clarke when she said don’t leave but I did anyway, that’s on me but my blood isn’t on your hands. You killed the monster that did this to me and you brought me back! You took care of the only person in the world who’d have the audacity to harm me.” 

Anya was silent, looking down at the ground. She heard the tears falling from Raven and her heart hurt, wanting to comfort her mate. 

“Raven, I,” She started. 

“No, shut up,” Raven cut her off. “I don’t blame you for any of this. I knew the risks of being a human with a supernatural being, especially when I learned you had enemies. I accepted it, accepted you. I love you and would love you alive or dead. Undead, I don’t care. I know that you didn’t plan this, never meant for it to happen.”

Raven stepped into Anya’s space, holding her face in her hands. Tears from both of them hit the ground and Anya sniffled, looking into Raven’s eyes. 

“Throughout this whole relationship, you allowed me to have a choice and I love that. I knew if I could talk at the time, I would have permitted you to turn me, I’ve already thought about it. It wouldn’t have been this soon but what else could you have done? You’re not at fault for this, for any of this. Any of it.”

Anya took Raven’s hands in her own, turning them and kissing her palms gently. She gave the newborn a teary-eyed smile and Raven returned it. 

“I love you,” Anya said and Raven smiled. 

“I know. I love you too Anya,” Raven said.

“I’d do anything for you,” Anya said and Raven nodded. 

“I know. But now you don’t have to, I can help you too,” Raven said. 

Anya leaned forward and kissed her mate, pulling Raven close to her. Raven hummed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s neck. They quickly deepened the kiss and Anya bit Raven’s bottom lip causing the newborn to moan in her mouth. 

“Wait, wait a second,” Raven said and Anya pulled back. 

“Something wrong?” Anya asked and Raven shook her head. 

“No. I just want to go back to the cabin for this. There could be hitchhikers or weird people who like being outdoors,” Raven said and Anya nodded. 

“Ok, then let’s go back,” Anya said and a few seconds later, they were in the cabin, door shutting and Anya slamming Raven on the bed. 

They were quickly rid of their shirts and bras and Anya let her tongue crawl up Raven’s stomach to her chest at the top of her boobs. She lapped up all of the drying blood, Raven’s breath getting heavier and louder. She grabbed her body possessively, pulling them together and pushing her growing bulge against Raven’s stomach. Raven groaned at the thought, this was the first time she would feel this part of Anya. She knew it was there but had never witnessed it and she was eager. 

After sucking and licking away the remaining blood from the newborn’s body, Anya kissed Raven deeply, using her hands to unbuckles her pants. Raven did the same, ripping her denim in excitement. She gripped Anya’s biceps tighter than ever before.

“Calm down,” Anya said between kisses. “You’ll break me. " 

Raven whined and Anya chuckled, pulling her pants down. With both of them fully undressed, Anya guided her hand between Raven’s legs, applying pressure as she scratched down her inner thigh. She pressed her hand against the throbbing heat and dipped two fingers in. Raven felt Anya's claws nick her as they entered but didn’t hiss in pain, only sighed in pleasure. She began to pump them slowly.

“Another thing about newborns,” Anya husked, kissing all over Raven’s chest. Her voice was gravel lust behind each word. “For the first few weeks, an overwhelming,” Anya pumped her fingers fast, gathering wetness on her hand. “Smoldering,” She snuck her teeth into the flesh of Raven’s right boob, causing her to cry out. “Raging arousal takes them over. It’s less controllable than their thirst. And it has to be taken care of.” 

“Anya,” Raven whined. “Please.” The heat within her was getting unbearable and she needed relief. 

“Please what?” Anya chuckled, looking up at her. Raven’s eyes had changed color, instead of her calm brown, it was a glistening gold. “What do you need for me, Raven?”

“Fuck me now, please. Now,” She moaned, squirming under the band member’s touch. “Please!” 

Anya chuckled and positioned herself at Raven’s entrance, pushing herself in. Raven arched her back and whined as Anya filled her, hips knocking together. She gasped and locked her legs around Anya’s waist at the elder vampire bottomed out, locking them together. Her claws snuck into the bed, tearing the sheets and mattress. Anya groaned onto her mate’s chest, feeling her fluttering walls clench around her. Anya waited to move, not waiting to overwhelm Raven and in result go through the worst pain an Alpha vampire could witness. 

Raven felt Anya throbbing within her and while she couldn’t feel the temperature of the rest of her body any longer, she felt a burning heat where the other vampire entered her. It was just as Anya described unbearably and she needed relief sooner rather than later. 

“Move, Anya please, please move,” She whined and Anya pumped her hips, dragging herself out of her mate’s squeezing tunnel and back in, bottoming out the same as before. She set a slow place, allowing Raven to get used to her size and ease up, giving her pleasure any way she could. Anya lightly dug her claws into Raven’s back causing the newborn to hiss in pleasure. She sped up her pace ever so slightly but not enough to satisfy her mate. “Faster, please.” 

Anya grunted and tilted Raven’s hips up, starting an abusing pace. Raven cried out at Anya’s change in speed, high pitched moans echoing throughout the cabin. The bed creaked, slamming against the wall. The newborn heard the wood snapping and bedposts scraping against the ground as Anya thrusted into her. She squeezed her eyes shut in bliss and her body shook uncontrollably as she felt herself building. 

Anya wasn’t for better ware, silently begging herself not to let go yet to get Raven there before herself. Their sounds filled the empty room moans and whines bringing the two of them closer to climax. Anya began to kiss Raven’s neck, biting lightly and slamming her hips into the vampire under her. 

“Fuck! Fuck!” Raven yelled, hand slamming into the wooden wall, claws leaving deep marks in the grain. “Anya! Anya, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna!” She was cut off by Anya thrusting in deep one final time and pushing her over the edge. With a loud cry, one that shattered all the windows and glass in the cabin and over two miles out, Raven came, back arching off the bed. The shriek sent a loud throbbing pain in Anya’s head and ears but it didn't stop her. She wasn’t far behind, spilling into Raven with a grunt. She gave a few more shallow thrusts before setting Raven against the bed gently and resting her head against her chest.

After a few moments of catching their breath, Anya looked up and chuckled. 

“What?” Raven asked, voice weak. 

Anya directed her eyes towards the broken glass. “I guess we know what your power is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is very hard especially with senior year of high school and teenage drama onto it. If you're still here, I thank you because I took a while to upload. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any song requests or small suggestions for the plot, please comment. I love reading all of them even if I don't respond, they keep me going. Anyway, I'm heading out for now and I'm sorry again that I can't guarantee a date for the next chapter. Until next time <3.

**Author's Note:**

> Send feedback, any and all kinds are welcome. I will try my best to respond to everyone and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
